Master of the Champion League
by MidnightExcalibur
Summary: Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is over. He beat Team Flare, but lost against Wikstrom. After Paul gives him strange advice about his "true potential" Ash heads home to find a letter waiting for him. Ash has been given an invitation to the biggest tournament in the decade. The Champion League awaits. Mostly Smart Ash, Aura Guardian Ash, PearlShipping, OldrivalShipping Eventual
1. Victory Over the League But Not Emotions

Arc 1: End of the Journey

Mini-Arc: Flare Rebellion

Chapter 1: Victory Over the League But Not Emotions

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at it's end. He's made it to the Finals, and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos, he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

Ash: WAIT WHA? I DON'T HAVE A SAY!

Me: No, you don't, now back in your cage!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Game Freak does (sadly).

* * *

**So I've deleted all the old chapters, and I'm rebooting the story. This time around it'll be edited better and have a more coherent storyline. Just for the reference, I will be using some of the current X and Y League. However I don't think I'll make Shota and Alain appear here, this story is a bit different from the end of the XY journey. This is due to me originally starting the story in January of 2015. So yeah, bear with me while I start the series off. And with that. Here's the first chapter!**

* * *

Pokémon League Stadium, Pokémon League, Kalos

June 16th, 2014, 4:30 PM

* * *

Ash POV

I stood in the middle of a large stadium filled with cheering fans. I, the one and only Ash Ketchum, am a 17-year-old teenage Pokemon Trainer. I have a dream to become a Pokemon Master. I watched as my opponent's last Pokemon fell to an Iron Tail from Pikachu.

"Beartic is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner! Which means Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is the winner of the Kalos League Finals! Ash Ketchum will now move on to fight the Elite Four of the Kalos region!" The Announcer shouted into his microphone.

I just stared blankly at the Announcer for a second, then ran out onto the field and grabbed Pikachu. "We finally did it buddy," I whispered to Pikachu.

I went to get my Pokemon League Trophy then walked out of the Stadium. I ran into Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena in the Pokemon Center.

"You finally did it, Ash!" They all shouted.

"Aww... thanks, guys, I couldn't have done it without my Pokemon though, right Pikachu?"

"PIKAAA!" (**That's right!)**

_"Memories I didn't mean to remember suddenly surfaced. Memories of my many journeys that brought me to this point. My companions such as Dawn and Brock, Misty, May and Max, Iris and Cilan, and so on. I remembered some of the most famous battles with my many rivals and strongest opponents. Pikachu taking out Tobias' Latios, Charizard annihilating Gary's Blastoise, Ash-Greninja taking out Alain's Mega Charizard X and others. I saw my final battle with Paul, my Infernape standing tall over Paul's Electivire."_

_I shook my head some and got back into the moment._

"Alright then, let's go to that Pizza Parlor down the street to celebrate Ash's victory and to wish him luck on the upcoming challenge known as the Elite 4!" Clemont shouted.

Clemont and Bonnie walked out of the Pokemon Center, and I was about to follow them when Serena tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Serena?" I asked questioningly. I turned around and came face to face with Serena.

"I just wanted to congratulate you..." She pecked me on the cheek, "and wish you good luck." Serena pecked me on the other cheek after finishing her sentence making my cheeks change to the color of a Tamato Berry.

All I could think was: Dawn would have killed me.

* * *

Meanwhile...

? POV

A blunett was watching a replay of a boy she had journeyed with's final battle in the Kalos League. As she had done during her journey with him, she was wearing her cheerleading outfit that she would wear to cheer him on like she did in the past, if only to give him some extra good luck. She then sneezed and shivered anime style.

"Huh, I just got a crazy chill."

"Hey guys! What's taking you so long?" Clemont and Bonnie said as they re-entered the Pokemon Center.

"AHHHH! I exclaimed. Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Bonnie responded to this by making some joke about me having a crush which I quickly denied. However, I wasn't being entirely truthful. I did indeed have a crush on someone, except it wasn't Serena. However, I wasn't going to say that aloud.

Serena seemed hurt by my reply to Bonnie's accusation, but I didn't know how to comfort her.

"Let's just go get Pizza, OK? Serena finally said.

After that, they all walked out of the Pokemon Center together.

* * *

Pokémon Center, Pokémon League, Kalos

June 16th, 2014, 6:30 PM

* * *

Serena POV

After they had gotten pizza, they went to a store nearby selling Casteliacones to get ice cream. Afterward, they walked back to the Pokemon Center to get a few rooms for the night.

Much to their bad luck all of the rooms were taken except for 2 with a singular queen size bed in each room. They took the two rooms and walked down the hall to where the rooms were.

"Well, we now know why these rooms were empty," Bonnie said. The rooms were right next to the bathroom and overlooked some train tracks outside.

"We just gotta suck it up guys, Ash said with a groan. Alright, so who is sleeping with who?"

"How about Bonnie and I go together in the room on the left -which was closer to the bathroom and You and Ash can take the one on the right," Clemont suggested.

_I had to admit I was happy I was going to be with Ash, but I was still hurt from what he had said earlier. He could have at least thanked me..._

"Serena? Earth to Serena! SERENA!" Ash shouted.

"WHAT!" I yelled back at him, probably waking up everyone currently asleep in the Pokemon Center. Not that I really cared but still.

"Which side of the bed do you want?" Ash asked.

I could feel my cheeks burn slightly as I began to blush. _He's so clueless yet so courteous and gentleman like, maybe he does like me... _"I'll take the left side, Serena said. You can have the right side." _Should I feel bad for giving him the side closer to the train tracks? Nah, He sleeps like a baby he won't wake up._

"Alright, I'm going to go take a shower then I'm off to bed," Ash said.

"Ok. I replied. I'll take mine after yours." I watched Pikachu run into the room.

"Pika! Pikaaah! Chuu-Pika." He said with a goofy grin **(Hey guys! Oooh that bed looks comfy! Good Night!).**

"Alright then, Good night Pikachu," I replied, giggling slightly at his cute face. _This is gonna be an interesting night... WAIT! What happens if I say something embarrassing in my sleep?_ I thought. I looked around the cream colored room. "Arceus help me," I whispered before flopping down on the bed.

* * *

Unknown Location, Unknown Location, Kalos

June 16th, Unknown Time

* * *

? POV

A large group of people sat around a mahogany table in the middle of a dark room, seemingly waiting for someone. The door to said room opened and closed. "Let us begin the meeting." Said a deep voice.

"Is it finally time?" A high pitched voice asked.

"Yes, Neo-Team Flare is ready to rise, with the help of Lady Malva we will be able to accomplish our real goal, conquering the Kalos region," said another.

"Let's just go over the plan one more time to make sure it's clear to everyone here," said a commanding voice. A universal "YES LADY MALVA!" echoed through the room. _Everything is going according to plan... _Malva thought.

* * *

Unknown Location, Unknown Location, Johto

June 16th, Unknown Time

? POV

A tall man sat behind a dark oak desk in the back of a dark room. The doors to his office slid open.

A young man walked into the room and pulled out a tablet. He approached the desk and placed the tablet on the desk.

"Director, your ride to the Sinnoh Base has arrived ahead of schedule, are you ready to head to the base to oversee the next step in our plans?"

"No, I would like to wait for the foolish Neo-Team Flare to put their plans into motion before we proceed to the next phase of the Origin Project. I'd like to see how our favorite Chosen One deals with the threat." replied the Director.

"Isn't that a little risky sir? I mean even though he doesn't know of his true abilities, it still could throw a wrench in our plans if he doesn't act in the way that we predicted." The young man said with concern.

"My boy, trust my decisions, everything will go according to plan." The Director said with confidence.

"Alright. I will do so, father."

* * *

**So how was it? I think it's pretty good for a reboot of my first chapter. I added things and edited a lot of what was already there.**

**I've split the story up into several Arcs and Mini-Arcs to help with organization, The mini-arcs will happen within an overall Arc. The Flare Rebellion Mini-Arc is the arc bridging the gap between the Anime and where the story starts off (for the reference this is mostly based on the Anime but has a little bit of Gameverse as well). I still have to figure out how I'll incorporate some of the XY Characters that were introduced later, don't worry I have a plan.**

**After the first few chapters, I'm gonna try to fall into a schedule of every two weeks I'll post a chapter. Which I think is pretty good as I am going into senior year of High School.**

* * *

**See you next time on:**

**Master of the Champion League**

Chapter 2: DeeDee Makes Her Appearance.

* * *

_MidnightExcalibur out._


	2. DeeDee Makes Her Appearance

Arc 1: End of the Journey

Mini Arc: Flare Rebellion

Chapter 2: DeeDee Makes Her Appearance

__Italics: ___Thoughts_

****Bold: ******Pokemon Speech**

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at it's end. He's made it to the Finals and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

* * *

Pokémon Center, Pokémon League, Kalos

June 17th 2014, 9:45 AM

* * *

Ash POV

I had some crazy dreams the previous night. I dreamt that I was back at the pier with Brock and Dawn from the end of my Sinnoh journey. I gave Dawn a hi-five right before Brock and I boarded the boat back to Kanto. I was honestly doing my best not to cry as I walked away from my crush to board the boat. Of course I didn't have the guts to tell her. She just seemed to be way out of my league. She was on the road to being a top coordinator and here I was still stuck only in making it to the top 4 in a league. It just made me want to win a league even more. After my letdown of top eight in Unova, I swore to myself that I would win in Kalos and that I would go and finally confess to Dawn... how I would do that, I had no idea. That was when the world froze and went black and white, and I heard a voice.

"You're an idiot for thinking that to be the case. You, Ash Ketchum, are the one who was Chosen by Arceus to be his sword and shield in the fights to protect the legendary Pokemon against the worst of the worst. Yet here you are, afraid to ask a girl out." A voice chided me.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"You'll find out eventually. I've been watching your progress even now. Soon you will come to me to train your mind and body in ways you've never even thought possible." The voice replied.

"What do you mean? I already train plenty!" I replied indignantly.

"Yes, that is true. However, it is not enough to train like you normally do for the things that you will soon face. You'll understand in time. The wheels of fate have begun to turn. Several old friends of yours will soon reunite with you. I'll continue to watch diligently." The voice stated, starting to grow fainter.

"I don't understand! What will I be facing? What do you mean the wheels of fate? What are you talking about when you say I'm Arceus' Chosen?! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS. Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to find Serena's arms wrapped around me. __Oh great, how am I gonna get up without waking her? I have to get up to prepare for my first challenge against... wait. Which Elite 4 member was I fighting first? I think I'm fighting Malva, who is a fire type specialist, so I'm gonna have to bring in one or two Water types at least. I guess I could go with Greninja; I'll send home Talonflame for Kingler. I'll call Liza for Charizard. Torterra will go nicely with them. I guess Krookodile can come as well and Pikachu for my last. I'd better get up. __Serena then mumbled something that sounded like Ash, which made me feel really bad as she wasn't the girl I had a crush on. I sighed as I remembered my dream I had had the night before. Then I blushed as I thought about Dawn.

I got up out of bed and opened the curtains to reveal lots of harsh sunlight that lit up the green room we were in and made Serena moan in response to the sudden increase in light. "Wakey wakey Serena!" I yelled.

I quickly got dressed and walked down the hall with all the rooms for trainers toward the main room with the video phones to get my team situated. I stood in front of the video phone and called Professor Oak. I began to speak with him about the match. After I had got my team swapped around, I said goodbye and hung up the call.

I now had to call Liza. I stood at the phone for a second, gathering myself before I called Liza. For some odd reason, she always intimidated me. The video call rang twice before someone answered. "He's already on his way, he'll be there any minute Ash, Liza said. Good luck on your first match!" She hung up before I could say anything.

__That went better then I thought it would.__I thought.

"Hey, Ash! Good morning! Clemont and Bonnie both said.

Hey where's Serena?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm right here, a voice hissed. YOU COULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP MORE POLITELY YOU KNOW! She screamed at me. YOU CAN BE SUCH A JERK SOMETIMES!" She was livid.

__How do I diffuse this situation? __"I'm sorry Serena. I didn't mean to anger you. I thought you liked waking up to a sunny day!" I said jokingly.

She glared at me then sighed. "Ash Ketchum, sometimes I think you're a hopeless case. You can make it up to me by winning against the Elite 4. Serena said, now smiling at me.

"PIKA! PIKA PIKA! PIKA PIKA PIKA!" **(YOU ALL KEEP FORGETTING ME! WHY! Alright let's see who you chose to use in your first match)** Pikachu exclaimed.

"Alright, lets go outside so you can meet them all," I said with a laugh.

* * *

Outside the Pokémon Center, Pokémon League, Kalos

June 17th, 2014, 10:20 AM

* * *

Clemont POV:

We all walked outside, and Ash released his Pokemon. I could only stand there amazed at what appeared. Bonnie, of course, freaked out.

First came a green and brown turtle with a massive tree on it's back. Then a giant crab with a huge pincer and a smaller pincer. After the crab came a red and black crocodile with red and black sunglasses. Lastly, out came a blue and cream colored bipedal frog that had it's tongue wrapped around its neck like a scarf.

Bonnie proceeded to lose her mind when she saw all the Pokemon.

"OH MY ARCEUS! ASH YOU HAVE A TORTERRA! LOOK CLEMONT HE HAS A TORTERRA! OOH, HE ALSO HAS A KROOKODILE AND A KINGLER! I'VE ONLY SEEN THESE POKEMON IN BOOKS BEFORE!" Bonnie squealed.

I could only stand there and listen to Bonnie rave about these new Pokemon that she had only seen in books before this moment. I then realized something was amiss.

"Hey Ash, there's only 4 Pokemon here. Where are the other 2?" To this Pikachu let out an indignant snort as if to say **I'm right here, duh**.

"Oh yeah! I'm using Pikachu and the last one you'll meet any..." he started to say but before he could finish I swore I felt my eardrums crack when an earsplitting roar echoed across the plateau the Pokemon League stood upon, completely drowning out the rest of Ash's sentence and shook the ground for a couple of seconds. I saw an orange speck on the horizon, but I couldn't make out the exact shape. _Wait, no way, it can't be. Ash would have used it by now if he had one._ Oh Arceus was I wrong. The speck steadily grew above the plateau and once it got within about half a mile of us let out a giant plume of flame from his maw. Ash's 6th Pokemon, his Charizard, had arrived.

"No... -Serena said something I will never repeat- way... you... have a Charizard?!" Serena exclaimed. Pikachu mumbled something in response to this. Charizard flew in for a landing right in front of Ash and the two fist-bumped.

I was about to ask Ash a question when I looked at my watch. "Holy Arceus! Ash it's 10:30! Your match starts in 30 minutes! You have to get ready!" I shouted.

Ash looked at his watch, and he confirmed what I said. "Alright, everybody return! Ash said as he recalled his Pokemon. Let's get going to the stadium!" Ash took off running toward the stadium leaving Serena, Bonnie, and I in the dust.

"Well, it looks like we have to go after him," Bonnie said with an oversized metaphorical sweat-drop running down the side of her head. She and Serena proceeded to chase after Ash. I could only stare at Serena longingly knowing she wouldn't share my reciprocate the feelings I had for her. I slowly began to walk after them.

* * *

Victory Road, Victory Road, Kalos

June 17th, 2014, 10:25 AM

* * *

Dawn POV

It all went downhill when the rocky ceiling started to shake, and a loud roar echoed off the walls of the cave. I had heard the roars of multiple legendary Pokemon, which were angry at the time mind you, and I thought those were loud. This roar, however, put those roars to shame. After the ceiling had begun to shake, I sprinted toward the light at the end of the tunnel.

As I ran, I started to think about why I was here. I was on my way to cheer on Ash during his battles with the Elite Four and to confess to him the feelings I had had since almost the beginning of my journey with him though Sinnoh about three years ago.

__I wonder if he feels the same way?___ I_ thought anxiously.

I was almost at the end of the cave, and I could see broad daylight up ahead.

I walked outside and saw the small city that surrounded the stadium up ahead. I looked around to try to see if I could find where the massive roar came from. After failing to find the source, I checked my watch.

_"It's 10:30, Ash's match doesn't start until 11:00. I have just enough time to go put on my cheer-leading outfit and get to my seat in the stadium." I said aloud._

I got to the entrance of the Pokemon Center, only to be almost knocked over by some guy and his friends as they blew past me.

__Was that Ash? I could have sworn it was Ash. Whatever, I'll find out soon enough. Time to get changed! ___I_ then walked into the Pokemon Center ready to get changed for Ash's first match.

* * *

**Alrighty, that's a wrap. I should have chapter three out as well tonight. I've gotten really excited to work on this story again, and I'm really enjoying myself. I hope you all are enjoying the story's reboot. I know some of you may be disappointed that I rebooted the story. Honestly, I am too. But I think it'll be easier for me to write a better story if I just started over. Anyway.**

* * *

**Next time on:**

**Master of the Champion League**

Chapter 3: Flare Rebellion

* * *

_MidnightExcalibur out._


	3. Flare Rebellion

Arc 1: End of the Journey

Mini-Arc: Flare Rebellion

Chapter 3: Flare Rebellion

_Italics: _Thoughts

**Bold: **Pokemon Speech

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at it's end. He's made it to the Finals, and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos, he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

* * *

Pokémon League Stadium. Pokémon League, Kalos

June 17th, 2014, 11:15 AM

* * *

Announcer POV

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Kalos League Elite Four Challenge! I'm your host, the one, and only Kalos League Champion Diantha! The man sitting on my right is Siebold, the Water-type Elite Four member, and to my left is Drasna the Dragon-type Elite Four member! Sadly Wikstrom wasn't able to make it for the first match, but he will be here soon! The battle is about to start so; please be patient while the final preparations are made to ensure your safety during this battle. There are Psychic-type Pokemon that will be using Protect to protect the fans, please don't be alarmed if you see one. I will resume my commentary once the battle commences."

* * *

Ash POV

I stood on the right side of the Arena; I was waiting for Malva to come out to the battlefield. A bead of sweat slid down the side of my face. I was determined to win if only to finally be ready to confess to Dawn.

It was at that moment I heard a voice... one that I hadn't heard in 3 years.

"GOOOOOO ASH! You can do it!"

__It couldn't be... how did she find out I was here? Ok, that's a dumb question, this is being aired live on national television. Of course she found out I was here. __I scanned the seats nearby in search of the source of the cheering.

My eyes stopped slightly to the right, directly across from my Kalos friends.

Standing there in the cheer-leading outfit she wore back in my Sinnoh gym-battles, was Dawn.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Was I high? Or was she really there? I heard her begin to cheer again.

"DAWN!" I shouted, trying to get her attention.

We locked eyes, and she just smiled. It was the smile that would always set my heart on fire and make my hormones go insane. I just wanted to go over to her at that moment. But I first had to focus on the battle. I took a deep breath and narrowed my eyes as I glared across the arena toward the doorway that Malva would come through.

I waited for a few more minutes before I considered going to the referee as Malva was nowhere in sight. However the moment I took a step forward, all hell broke loose.

I watched a wall of red appear in the stands as a large portion of the fans around the announcer's box threw off their various disguises and revealed themselves to be members of Team Flare!

I heard a high pitched, cold laugh come from the other side of the field. Five silhouettes approached me from the tunnel. As the silhouettes walked into the light, I gasped as I recognized them.

The four scientist freakshows (as I liked to call them) of Team Flare and Malva the Fire-type Elite Four member slowly walking out from the doorway on the other side of the battlefield.

"What is the meaning of this Malva?!" I heard Diantha shout.

I looked across the field at Malva. "Yeah what is the meaning of this?" I asked.

To this Malva smirked evilly. "Why I'm finishing what Lysandre started; however I'm doing it my way. Taking absolute control of the Kalos Region." Malva said as she cackled with evil laughter.

I then realized that my friends were in danger, Dawn especially. Dawn was the closest to the Announcer's Box, and I had to make sure she was safe. I released Greninja and Charizard.

"Greninja use Surf on the grunts on the lower stands! Try to take as many of them out as possible!"

Greh Greninja!**(Yes master!)**

"Charizard grab Dawn and get her out of here!" I shouted!

"ROARRRR!" **(YOU GOT IT ASH!)**

I watched Charizard grab Dawn and use Flame Charge to break through the Glass dome on the ceiling. As he flew through, he shielded Dawn with his wings from the falling broken glass and then they flew out of the building to safety.

I refocused myself on my enemies. I had to take down Malva no matter what. Team Flare had nearly caused Doomsday a few weeks ago, and I wasn't going to let them do anything similar ever again!

I watched Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont leave with the fleeing by-standers in this conflict.

"Alright, I'm going to take you down Malva!" I shouted across the field.

By now Greninja had returned to my side after brutally crushing Malva's buddies on the lower stands, but the Announcer's Box was still surrounded by Team Flare Grunts.

Malva scoffed at my statement. "Please, girls eliminate this worm." She ordered.

"YES LADY MALVA!" The four scientist freakshows shouted in unison.

Two of them sent out Talonflame, while the other two sent out Pyroar.

_Oh great, I'm up against four people at once, all of them using... oh yeah._ How could I not have seen this?

"GRENINJA USE SURF!" I yelled.

"GRENINJAAAAAAAAA!" **(EAT THIS FIRE-TYPE SCUM!)**

Greninja's Surf hit Talonflame 1, Talonflame 2, Pyroar 1, and Pyroar 2 like a bowling ball hits bowling pins. Let's just say I got a strike.

"Good Job Greninja! So, got anything challenging I can fight?" I asked.

All they did was stand there and glare at me.

"Can you just leave?" I asked. The only difference in result was glare a bit harder, but they still refused to budge.

I sighed, "Greninja return! Go Torterra!" _Might as well fight Malva._ "Alright, can you at least move so I can fight your boss? Whenever you beat someone, they are supposed to move out of the way, or at least that happens in the video games!"

_Wait, did I just break the 4th wall without consequence?_

"So will you comply with my demands?" I asked.

I then heard Malva's cold, commanding voice, "Girls, move out of the way; he defeated all of you with ease, which means he does deserve to fight me." She said in a serene, yet cold tone of voice.

"I have a request," I stated. Malva raised an eyebrow as if to say go on. "If I win, you leave, and Team Flare will be disbanded. If you win, I'll leave, and you'll never hear from me again. Deal?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment. "Deal, but I'm only making this deal because there is no way in HELL that I would let you win!" She screeched, and she released her first Pokemon.

* * *

Dawn POV

I fell unconscious when Charizard grabbed me because of The G-Forces applied to my body as I suddenly shot upward out of the Pokemon League Building. I came to once I was in the air circling the Pokemon League in Charizard's arms. I was both angry and happy

_Ash! Why did he save me? I could have helped him! I mean I'm happy he took the time to worry about my safety, but still. I should go back to help him!_

Charizard then realized that I was awake, and he flew me down to the Pokemon Center.

Charizard was about to take off and head back to help Ash when I called out to him "Charizard wait! Can I come with you? I want to help Ash fight!" I shouted.

Charizard just shook his head with a sad look in his eye and took off.

I was about to cry out of frustration when I realized that Ash wouldn't want this. Ash wouldn't want me to sit here on the ground and cry because I didn't get what I wanted. I stood up from the ground, brushed myself off, and walked into the Pokemon Center, only to come face to face with three people with blonde hair. Then it hit me; _These__ are the people traveling with Ash!_

* * *

Around the Sinjoh Mountain Range Border, Sinnoh/Johto

June 17th, 2014, 11:20AM

* * *

Director's POV

"Sir, Neo Team Flare has begun their attempt to take over the Pokemon League." the Director's secretary stated.

"Very well, is the extraction plan in place?" I replied.

The secretary nodded.

"Well done, Malva doesn't even know they're double agents. And they will soon be rejoining the team that will be crucial to furthering the next phase of our plan." I said with an evil smirk.

The Pilot's voice came over the plane's loudspeaker.

"We are approaching the Sinnoh Border. We'll be arriving at our destination in approximately an hour."

"Right on schedule. Just as everything should be."

I turned on a monitor that showed the news. The headline read: KALOS POKEMON LEAGUE UNDER ATTACK!

"Everything is going according to plan. I said with a laugh. What will you do now Chosen One?"

* * *

**That's a wrap! First battle scenes! As well as set up for some things behind the scenes. I want to know how people like the reboot! Next chapter will be the final battle between Ash Vs Malva as well as the first interactions between Dawn and Serena.**

* * *

**Next time on:**

**Master of the Champion League**

Chapter 4: Firefight: Ash VS Malva

* * *

_MidnightExcalibur out._


	4. Firefight

Arc 1: End of the Journey

Mini-Arc: Flare Rebellion

Chapter 4: Firefight [Ash vs. Malva]

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at it's end. He's made it to the Finals, and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos, he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

Ash: Can I do the disclaimer?

Me: I guess... NOT!

I don't own Pokemon, no matter how much I want to, Game Freak does.

* * *

Pokémon League, Pokémon League, Kalos

June 17th, 2014, 11:30 AM

* * *

Ash POV

Malva sent out her first Pokemon; it was an abnormally large Torkoal. Torkoal's red spots cast a glare on the smoke it produced due to the low level of light in the stadium. "Let's get this started! Torkoal finish this quickly with a flamethrower!" She screamed. A massive stream of fire burst out of Torkoal's mouth.

_So this is the power of an Elite Four member huh? _I thought. _She may be strong, but I have to win no matter what._

In response to the incoming Flamethrower I had Torterra use Leaf Storm to counter because screw type-advantages. An enormous vortex of leaves spewed from Torterra's tree on it's back. The massive jet of fire made contact with the spiraling vortex of leaves resulting in a huge explosion that sent both Pokemon flying backward. _I have to finish this soon. This is starting to look bad._

"Torterra! Are you still fit to battle?" I asked him.

"Tor, Torterra, tor." **(Never felt better Ash.)**

"Alright then! Torterra, wrap this up with an Earthquake!" I shouted.

"TORTERRRAAAA!" **(EAT ROCK, TURTLE SOUP!).**

Before Malva could respond to my attack, her Torkoal was hit by the Earthquake and fainted. "Hmm. That was an impressive Earthquake; I'll give you that much, but it won't do anything to my next Pokemon!" She gleefully shouted.

She tossed the Pokeball high into the air above the wrecked stadium and released her second Pokemon. Out of the Pokeball came her Chandelure, one of her most powerful Pokemon.

_Oh great, a Ghost and Fire-type at least it doesn't have Levitate, which means I can continue the battle with Torterra, speaking of which. "_Torterra, regain any health you lost last round with Synthesis!" I commanded.

"Torterraa!"** (You got it!) **It replied.

"Once you finish the Synthesis use..." Malva interrupted me by ordering Chandelure to use Will-o-Wisp on Torterra. Since Torterra was still using Synthesis, he couldn't use a move to protect himself, resulting in Torterra receiving the burned status condition.

_Crap, I can't let Torterra stay out there, he won't last a second in that state. I guess I can switch into Kingler or Greninja. Kingler is almost as fast as Chandelure, and I want to save Greninja, so I guess Kingler is the choice._

"Pika Pika Chu." **(Or you could use me.).**

"Sorry Pikachu it wouldn't work out well, Chandelure doesn't resist your type, but your type only does neutral damage, but Kingler's type has double type-effectivity," I said. Pikachu sweat dropped at this.

"Alright, Torterra return! Go Kingler!" I cried out.

"KINGLER!" **(LET'S DO THIS!) **Kingler shouted**.**

"Oh, so you're finally done with all your stupid dialogs, alright time to pick up the pace, Chandelure use Energy Ball!" Malva ordered.

_Wait, IT CAN USE ENERGY BALL?! "_Kingler! DODGE IT NOW!" I screamed. Kingler may be massive, but it is capable of jumping when it his life is on the line.

"KING, KINGLER KING LER LER!" **(HEY, ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE GRILLED KINGLER OUT OF ME OR WHAT!) **Kingler said angrily. I took this time to order Kingler to go for the kill. "Before Chandelure has a chance to recover, finish it with Crabhammer!" I commanded. Kingler rushed forward with his bigger claw glowing blue.

"KINGLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!" **(HAMMER TIMEEEEEEEEEEEE!)**

"Hah! Malva scoffed. Do you really think a slow attack like that would hit us? Chandelure use Energy Ball again!" Malva yelled!

Here's where something odd happened. The Energy Ball exploded when it was formed by the Chandelure, resulting in damage to the Chandelure. "What the hell just happened? Malva screamed angrily. If you fail one more time, I won't feed you for two days."

That pissed me off. She was deliberately neglecting her Pokemon and in my book that was unacceptable. It was at this moment that Chandelure was hit by the Crabhammer and was knocked to the ground resulting in a small crater in the floor of the battlefield throwing dust everywhere. When the dust cleared, Chandelure was lying underneath Kingler completely unconscious.

"Yeah, we did it! I cheered. Let's keep this streak going! Kingler return and get a good rest!"

That was when the roof exploded, and Charizard came through the massive hole he made. Luckily Malva had recalled Chandelure, because if she hadn't, it would have been crushed by rubble. Charizard quickly flew to my side and stood by me, glaring across the battlefield at Malva.

"Pikachu get him up to speed will ya?" I told him. Pikachu began to explain the events of the battle to Charizard from the start till now. I looked across the way at Malva. "So, do you wanna surrender now? If you do, you'll still have some dignity left and your sentence might be a bit lighter." I said jokingly.

Malva responded to this joke with a glare that would have scared Chuck Norris and said: "If you think this is over you worm, we're just getting started. Also, who said anything about me getting arrested? Go Pyroar!" She exclaimed.

_Ok, seriously, a Pyroar? Did Team Flare run out of Fire-types? Also, how didn't they figure out Malva was in Team Flare? Same color scheme, similar Pokemon, SHE HAS A FREAKING PYROAR AND A CHANDELURE FOR ARCEUS'S SAKE! WHY DIDN'T THAT SEND OF ANY WARNING FLAGS? AGGH! I KNOW I WAS FOOLED BY TEAM ROCKET A LOT, BUT THAT'S DIFFERENT. I WAS JUST DENSE OK? _

_I digress, luckily I only have this Pyroar, and one more Pokemon to deal with. I think we got this under control. _Boy was I wrong.

"For the reference, I still have 3 Pokemon for you to fight after Pyroar. Just thought you should know!" She said with a freakishly creepy smile.

_Crap I need to take them out fast._ I looked at the Pyroar, and I noticed it was limping slightly on its left foreleg "Quick Kingler use Waterfall! Target the Pyroar's left foreleg! I need you to take that Pyroar out as fast as possible!" I said in slight desperation.

By now Charizard was up to speed with what was going on. I looked over at him and said: "This stadium is gonna have to be rebuilt from the ground up isn't it?" All Charizard did was nod. It really was going to have to be built from the ground up.

The once purple, blue, and gold walls were covered in burn marks, gouges, and soot. The polished marble floors were cracked and were covered in craters. Many of the stained glass windows were broken. It was really sad that this entire building was almost completely destroyed. I then remembered the Announcer's Box and how Diantha and two of her Elite Four members were being held hostage.

_What do I do? Do I send Pikachu and Charizard up there to free them? Or should I just send one? I have to make the decision quickly!_

"Charizard and Pikachu, see the Announcer's Box up there?" I asked as I pointed to the Announcer's Box. They both nodded. "Good, inside there are a whole bunch of Team Flare Grunts that are holding the Champion of the Kalos League and 2 of the Elite Four as prisoners. I'm going to recall you Charizard; then Pikachu is going to take your Pokeball up there, and he'll release you when you get there. You have to free the prisoners and help them get their Pokemon back. Once you are done return here, ok?" I was out of breath by the time I finished that.

They both did what I told them. "Good luck," I whispered as Pikachu scampered away with Charizard's Pokeball in his mouth.

Now I had to refocus on the battle. Kingler had been fighting on his own. Albeit fighting quite well. I gave him a command: "Kingler use Brick Break!"

This obviously surprised Malva because she didn't even order her Pyroar to dodge. Kingler scored a hit and followed up with a nice Crabhammer to the face. Pyroar was out for the count after that.

Malva was now pissed. "You think you could actually defeat ME? You shouldn't have sent your Charizard and your Pikachu to go help my prisoners." She hissed.

_Wait how did she realize I did that... nevermind it was pretty obvious._ "NOW, BOY, IS WHEN THE REAL BATTLE BEGINS!" She screamed.

* * *

Pokémon Center, Pokémon League, Kalos

June 17th, 2014, 11:25 AM

* * *

Serena POV

I watched as Ash dispatched of most of the Team Flare Grunts blocking the exit.

_He's so courageous; he always puts others before himself._ I then saw Ash release his Charizard and order him to grab some girl that was cheer-leading for him and take her to safety.

_Wait, why did he make sure she was safe before us? Does he know her? Why am I feeling so jealous of her?_

"Come on Serena! Ash will be fine! We have to get out of here!" Clemont shouted.

"I know! I'm coming, I'm coming." I then felt Clemont grab my hand and drag me along with Bonnie toward the exit. _Take care of yourself Ash._

20 minutes later...

Ash still hadn't come out of the stadium, and they had heard explosion after explosion after explosion, it was as if they were in a Michael Bay film.

The girl that Ash's Charizard brought out of the arena was now walking into the Pokemon Center with a sad look on her face.

Her blue hair shimmered in the afternoon sun. I walked up to her and showed my sass as I asked: "Ok, who are you and why did Ash make sure you were safe without even thinking about our safety?" _Wait, was that a bit too cold, harsh or insensitive?_

She stood there for a minute, looked me up and down twice, almost as if she was sizing me up before she replied with a frail, quiet voice.

"H... h... Hi I'm Dawn. I used to travel with Ash about two years ago. We're quite close." She said, becoming a bit louder and upbeat when she spoke about her connection with Ash.

She then paused before asking: "Who are you and what do you mean to Ash b*tch?"

Clemont and Bonnie dove for cover as sparks began to shoot between Dawn and Serena.  
"This is almost as bad as when Miette had that thing for Ash," Bonnie whispered to Clemont.

"Agreed." He replied.

* * *

Outside the Pokémon Center, Pokémon League, Kalos

June 17th, 2014, 11:35 AM

* * *

Dawn POV

I already had a vague idea of who they were. Brock had told me Ash had new traveling partners. But I didn't know he had a very very beautiful girl traveling with him.

_Oh Arceus! Is she his girlfriend? This is bad... I now might have to woo him from her._

"Hello there. I'm Clemont, the blonde haired dude said. These are my traveling companions, Serena, and Bonnie." He indicated who was who with a few hand motions.

That was when I felt someone grab my hand, and I watched as Bonnie knelt on the floor and said: "Will you be my brother's husband? You seem like a very good fit for him."

You could tell that this embarrassed Clemont.

He had his Aipom arm on his backpack lift her up and pull her back to his side while he repeatedly apologized for his younger sister's behavior.

Serena then walked up to me and bluntly asked: "Do you love Ash?"

I glared at Serena before replying. "Maybe, here's a question. Who are you, and what do you mean to Ash b*tch?"

That escalated really, really, quickly. _Oh great, love triangle here I come._

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Secret Base, Unkown Location, Sinnoh

June 17th, 2014, 11:40 AM

Director's POV

I sat in my office on a leather couch in front of a flat screen television that was playing footage of the battle between Ash Ketchum and Malva.

I watched as the battle between Malva and Ash unfolded. I honestly wasn't sure how the battle was going to end. Ash and Malva were relatively on the same level in terms of skill. However Ash had a bond with his Pokemon that Malva didn't have, and that gave him an edge.

"This shall be very interesting to see." My secretary stated nonchalantly.

"Heh, I could beat both of them any day. Probably without breaking a sweat." The young man said with a smirk.

"I don't think so young man; the Chosen One had surprised me before, especially in how he dealt with the threat posed by Team Flare and Team Galactic. I think a match between you and him could go either way." I replied with a laugh.

"If you think that sir, that means I have to go train more, so if you'll excuse me." The young man left the room after that statement.

After the young man had left, my secretary looked at me and asked, "Why do you insist on antagonizing him?"

"It'll make him stronger, especially if he thinks he isn't overwhelmingly more powerful than the Chosen One."

"I see, alright then; I won't inquire any further." My secretary replied.

I didn't see any reason to continue the conversation, so I refocused my attention to the television that showed an epic battle that was taking place.

* * *

Pokémon League Stadium, Pokémon League, Kalos

June 17th, 2014, 11:30 AM

* * *

Ash POV

"NOW BOY, IS WHEN THE REAL BATTLE BEGINS!" Malva screamed. She threw a Pokeball in the air to reveal a Magmortar.

I took a look at Kingler to assess his current state of being. I needed to decide whether or not I should switch out. One look told me all I needed to know. Kingler could barely stand and was covered in burn marks.

_Alright then, Kingler is getting really tired. I think I'll use Krookodile for this fight. _I thought.

"Kingler return," I said as I raised his Pokeball up to recall him. Once he was inside the Pokeball, I thanked him for how well he had done while fighting Malva.

"Malva, you'll pay for all the harm you caused to this region," I said as I slightly snarled at her.

She laughed at my anger. "I WILL PAY? She screamed. NO, IT IS YOU WHO SHALL PAY FOR GETTING IN MY WAY! MAGMORTAR USE FLAME CHARGE!"

I barely managed to dodge out of the way before her Magmortar barreled past where I was previously standing surrounded in a cocoon of flames.

"Ok, it's on now. Go Krookodile!" I shouted. I tossed Krookodile's ball high in the air and from it came the red sunglasses-wearing Krookodile himself.

Malva didn't even break a sweat. "Use Sunny Day, then follow up with a Solarbeam." She ordered coolly.

_I have to shutdown that Sunny Day before she can use Solarbeam!_ By now the Sunny Day was already up, and the Solarbeam was almost fully charged. Krookodile stood there waiting for me to give an order.

At this moment an image of one of Dawn's contests flew through my head and reminded me of something. _That's it!_

"Krookodile, jump into the air and start to spin as fast as possible while using Stone Edge and Sandstorm at the same time!"

"Krookodileee! Dile Krook Krook" **(I'll try Ash! I don't know how well I'll be able to spin, though.)**

"All I need you to do is try Krookodile." _If Countershield works, I'll be able to stop the Solarbeam, shut down the Sunny Day, and attack the Magmortar all at the same time!_

* * *

Pokémon League, Kalos

June 17th, 2014, 11:50 AM

* * *

Pikachu POV

Charizard and I had easily taken care of the grunts that were holding Diantha and the Elite Four as prisoners. The moment they were defeated I used Iron Tail to cut all the handcuffs and ropes that had prevented them from escaping.

"I cannot express my gratitude enough to you two and your Trainer," Diantha whispered.

I looked out the window behind Diantha and her Elite Four to watch Ash's battle. I saw Krookodile attempt the Countershield technique to block an oncoming Solarbeam.

To our dismay, the Solarbeam went right through the Countershield and crashed into Krookodile. Krookodile fell from the sky and hit the arena with a loud crash.

When the dust cleared, Krookodile was lying on the ground completely unconscious. Ash said something and returned Krookodile to his Pokeball.

Ash was forced to send out another Pokemon and that Pokemon was Kingler.

_This looks bad. Ash wouldn't have sent out Kingler unless he was out of options. We need to help Ash! _I looked up at Charizard, and it seems we had the same thought at the same time.

I ran out the door with Charizard close behind as we headed back to Ash. On our way there I Iron-Tailed a Flare Grunt in the head who was slowly getting up after being knocked out, definitely giving him a concussion and possibly a fractured skull.

I didn't even look back. _We're coming Ash. Just hang in there a bit longer!_

* * *

Pokémon League, Kalos

June 17th, 2014, 11:37 AM

* * *

Dawn POV

Dawn stared at Serena still trying to find an answer.

"Well? Do you?" Serena kept asking, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

Dawn finally answered, "Yes, I do love Ash. I've loved him for a long time, and I never told him. Even though I should have." Dawn moved her hands to the sides of her pink mini-skirt.

"Well, we have a problem then because I love him too. I will not let you steal Ash away from me!"

Clemont and Bonnie simply ran for cover. It was as if the air around Dawn and Serena was supercharged with electricity.

"If that's how it's going to be fine then. Dawn pulled off her hat. You versus me, outside in a fight for Ash's love. He can choose the loser if he truly loves her but otherwise the loser cannot make any attempt to woo Ash. Do you agree to these terms, Serena? I asked.

Serena nodded.

"Ok, let's battle outside. Clemont, will you be the referee?" I asked.

"Uhhh... I... I... I guess?" Clemont managed to stutter out.

I glared at him.

"I mean, YES MA'AM! ANYTHING YOU SAY MA'AM!" He shouted with a sharp salute.

We all walked outside to the battlefield behind the Pokemon Center. The large grassy battlefield seemed to be out of place in the middle of a city, it actually reminded me of a secluded garden that was in the middle of Castelia City in the Unova region, but I digress.

I took my place on the right side of the battlefield, Serena taking the left.

We glared at each other before we each sent out a Pokemon. "Go Piplup! Use Icepool!" (Icepool was a combination of Whirlpool and Ice Beam) I shouted.

"Go Delphox! Use Energy Ball!" Serena commanded.

This was gonna get ugly.

* * *

Pokémon League Stadium, Pokémon League, Kalos

June 17th, 2014, 12:05 PM

* * *

Ash POV

I watched as Kingler fell to a Thunderpunch. Krookodile hadn't been able to block Magmortar's Solarbeam with Countershield. Kingler hadn't faired well either against Magmortar. I was quickly running out of options when Pikachu and Charizard came up to me.

"Guys! Thank Arceus you got here right now! Charizard you're up to battle!"

"ROOOAAR!" **(LETS DO THIS MOTHATRUCKAS! I AM READY TO KICK SOME FIRE-TPYE ASS!)** Charizard roared.

"Alright, Charizard! Wrap this up quickly with a Seismic Quake (Combination of Seismic Toss and Earthquake)!" I shouted.

Charizard shot forward like a flaming orange bullet, grabbed Magmortar by the arms and took to the skies. Charizard flew through the opening he had made earlier and went into a nose dive.

Magmortar tried desperately to free itself. "Hit it with a Thunderpunch you imbecile!" Malva screamed.

Magmortar charged up a Thunderpunch but missed Charizard due to confusion. Charizard began to spin in a clockwise rotation and right before he hit the ground he threw Magmortar into the ground and stomped on top of him using Earthquake.

Magmortar was out for the count. "Return Magmortar," Malva said with a soft voice.

She didn't even speak this time as she sent out her 5th Pokemon.

My memories of my Sinnoh journey flashed before my eyes. I saw the Pokemon that overcame incredible odds and defeated my most powerful rival: Paul. Paul was my most powerful rival as Tobias didn't really count. I had only battled Tobias once. But I still wanted to beat him just as much as I wanted to beat Paul.

Malva's Infernape wasted no time and used just one move to take out Charizard.

"INFERNAPE USE STONE EDGE!" Malva screamed.

I recalled Charizard before the move was used. There wasn't any point in keeping him out there.

I took out my last Pokeball. _It's up to you now._ I thought.

"GO GRENINJA! USE HYDRO SHURIKEN!" I roared! As soon as Greninja appeared from his Pokeball he used the combination move Hydro Shuriken (Hydro Pump and Water Shuriken).

Malva's Infernape began to dodge but was hit by the attack before it could move. Infernape went down hard.

"You fought well Infernape," Malva said with a kinder voice as she recalled him.

I recalled Greninja because there was no way he could fight anymore. _It's just Pikachu and her last Pokemon. Winner takes all._ I thought.

"Never did I think you would force me into using my last Pokemon. TALONFLAME END HIS LIFE WITH A TRIPLE COMBINATION MOVE OF FLARE BLITZ, FLAME CHARGE, AND AERIAL ACE!" Malva screamed as she sent out her last Pokemon.

The red feathers on the Talonflame began to glow. He surrounded himself in a cocoon of fire and launched himself toward me.

"Pikachu intercept with a combination attack of Volt Tackle and Iron Tail!" I yelled.

"PIKKKKKAAAAAAA!" **(YOU WILL NEVER HURT ASH!)** Pikachu screamed.

The two moves collided and caused a massive explosion, sending both Pokemon flying backward.

Malva and I locked eyes. This was it. We both knew whoever attacked first would win this fight.

"PIKACHU USE VOLT TACKLE!" I screeched.

"Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! PIKACHU! **(YOU, WILL, NEVER, EVER, EVER, HURT, MY, FRIENDS, AGAIN!)**

"TALONFLAME USE FLARE BLITZ! KILL THAT WRETCHED BOY AND HIS PIKACHU!" Malva screamed.

Pikachu combined Iron Tail with Volt Tackle and crashed into the Talonflame, completely dissipating the Flare Blitz and knocking it out. Pikachu stumbled for a second before managing to get back to his feet.

"Pikachu! We did it!" I cheered. I ran out onto the battlefield to get him. I noticed Malva about to make a break for it when an Aegislash appeared before her, blocking her only exit.

"You aren't going anywhere, you TRAITOR!" said a new voice.

I spun around to see Diantha and the rest of her Elite Four walking up behind me.

"Good job Wikstrom. Diantha whispered.

Alright, Malva, you are under arrest for treason against the Regional Pokemon League Association, Attempted Murder in the First Degree, and Pokemon Abuse, as well as many other charges. Take her away Looker." Diantha said in a commanding tone of voice.

"With pleasure Lady Diantha. Looker said with a grin. Congrats Ash on your victory! Good job holding off Malva and saving the Champion and the Elite Four. I'll see you around."

Looker then walked off with a depressed, cuffed, and angry Malva in tow. Several police officers then came in to arrest the several hundred Flare Grunts. Of course, the scientist freakshows were nowhere to be seen.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Diantha.

"You have done well Ash. I sincerely thank you for all that you have done." Diantha said with a bright smile.

"Ahh don't mention it. I just didn't want anyone to get hurt." I said with an embarrassed laugh.

She looked around the arena and then back at me. "You should go get some rest. You've had a long day." She said in a motherly voice.

"But... but... what about the Elite Four Challenge?" I asked.

"That can wait. Now go get some rest." She ordered.

* * *

Secret Base, Unknown Location, Sinnoh

June 17th, 2014, 12:10PM

* * *

Director's POV

"Has the extraction been completed?" I asked a person over the intercom.

"Yes sir, the scientists have been extracted from the league, they are currently en route to our location." A voice replied.

"Very well. Have them immediately go to work on Project Distortion." I ordered.

_The Chosen One has lived up to my expectations. I wonder what he will achieve next. _I thought to myself.

The door to my office opened, and my secretary entered.

"Sir, your bath is ready." My secretary stated.

"OOOOOOH, WONDERFUL! Thank you very much, Astrid!" I exclaimed. I really love my hot baths.

"It was nothing sir, thank you for your praise," Astrid replied.

* * *

Pokemon League Entrance, Pokemon League, Kalos

June 17th, 2014, 12:20PM

* * *

Ash POV

I promptly left the stadium and headed to the Pokemon Center. Once I got inside, I came face to face with a smiling Dawn. Her hair shined in the early afternoon light.

"Hi Dawn! I exclaimed. I have so much to tell you!" She smiled brightly when she saw me.

"I have so much to tell you as well, but first. She kissed me on both my cheeks like she had done the night before I had fought against Paul and Tobias for good luck. Congratulations on beating Malva! That was also for saving me."

All I could do was blush. What I didn't know was Serena was currently crying her eyes out in Clemont's room, and there wasn't much Clemont could do to help her.

I don't remember much after that because I was numb from the kiss. All I know was that I healed my Pokemon and went to take a nap due to my exhaustion from the extensive battle with Malva. Boy was I unprepared for what would happen that evening.

* * *

[_End Flare Rebellion Mini-Arc]_

* * *

**That's a wrap! This was the longest chapter yet, and it was a lot of fun to write. Or rewrite sort of. I'm literally taking the old chapter, then adding a ton of things to it. This chapter is actually the original Chapter 4 and 5 combined. So don't expect a chapter this long for awhile. I think my current goal for chapter length is 2000 words, and it'll steadily get longer.**

**Ash still has a long, long, way to go before he becomes a Pokemon Master but he has finally beaten an Elite Four member in a six on six, who practically cheated for about a ¼ of the battle (I don't think Chandelure can learn Energy Ball but it might, I'll check Bulbapedia in a minute). Will Ash be able to defeat the rest of the Elite Four and earn the right to fight Diantha?**

* * *

**Find out next time on:**

_Master of the Champion League_

Chapter 5: Return of the Plum-head

* * *

_MidnightExcalibur out._


	5. Return of the Plum-head

Arc 1: End of the Journey

Chapter 5: Return of the Plum-head

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at its end. He's made it to the Finals, and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos, he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

The day I own Pokemon is the day Ash gets a Lucario, sadly Game Freak still has the rights to Pokemon.

* * *

[Begin The Road Home Mini-Arc]

* * *

Lumiose International Airport, Lumiose City, Kalos

July 16th, 2014, 2:30 PM

* * *

Team Rocket POV

A small group of people in disguises were entering the airport. As they entered they were passed by a trainer that seemed to radiate power. The group recognized the purple haired trainer.

"Hey, isn't that the twerp's former rival?" Meowth asked.

"Hmm, now that you mention it. It is the twerp's rival." James agreed.

"Man, hopefully, the twerp beats him again this time," Jessie whispered.

James took a look at the departures screen. "Well, we have to hurry if we're going to catch the flight back to Kanto!" James exclaimed.

"The boss wouldn't be happy if we reported in late." Meowth cried.

"HURRY UP YOU IDIOTS!" Jessie shouted as she took off toward security.

Both Meowth and James followed close behind her.

* * *

Pokémon Center, Pokémon League, Kalos

June 17th, 2014, 7:30 PM

* * *

Ash POV

Ash awoke to a beautiful sunset outside his window. He looked at the clock beside the bed. _Holy Arceus! It's 7:30! I've been asleep for 7 hours! I need to get up!_

Ash quickly got out of bed, got dressed and walked out of his room. He found his friends sitting at a table in the main lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"Well look who it is! The man of the hour has finally arrived." Dawn said in a half joking, half sarcastic tone of voice.

"Ugh, why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked.

"Well... we tried to, but you slept through all our attempts. Clemont said with a grin. Dawn has been telling us about your Sinnoh journey and about the hardest battle you've ever had besides the Elite Four."

_Wait... what battle is he talking about? I had quite a few battles in Sinnoh against various Elite Four members, Gym Leaders, and strong trainers, not to mention Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus._

"Clemont who in particular?" I asked. At that moment an image of a man in his early twenties came to mind. Ash watched as a Darkrai ripped through half his team. _That was the hardest battle I ever faced._

_I should have chosen different Pokemon. I should have been more prepared. I should have done everything in my power to win. If only... if only I had done better._

The cheerful attitude that had been around the group faltered as my thoughts of Tobias came up, but it quickly came back.

"Dawn told us about your rival, Paul. Clemont said. She told us that you battled him several times, and you lost each time. But when you got to the league and faced him in the quarterfinals you finally won against him."

"I was surprised at first to hear you lost so many times, but once Dawn explained the true extent of Paul's strength I couldn't blame you," Bonnie said with a slight frown.

"That reminds me. Dawn, how has Paul been as of late?" I asked.

Dawn looked up at me, giggled for a few seconds then responded: "All I know is, he took a break from competing for a year, right after the Lily of the Valley Conference. He's been training since you left for Unova. He said he was approached by Cynthia about something and that was the reason he did all the training and didn't follow you to Unova. Well, that's what he told me." She finished.

"Damn right, Troublesome. After Ash beats the Elite Four and takes Diantha down, he can rest safely knowing I'm gonna be there to give him the rematch we said we would have two years ago." said a new voice.

_No freaking way. There's no way in the Hall of Origin and The Reverse World that he could be here._

I turned around, and standing there was one of the few people who drove me to get stronger.

Paul Shinji had arrived in Kalos, and had just challenged me to a battle.

* * *

Pokémon Center, Pokémon League, Kalos

June 17th 2014, 6:45 PM

* * *

Serena POV

That afternoon, Dawn had beaten her in their battle. Serena was a girl of her word so she stopped going after Ash. She had kinda known it would never work out anyway. She hated to admit it but it was true.

After crying her eyes out in Clemont's room, she finally pulled herself together and went back out to the main lobby. Serena had made herself a promise as she walked out.

_I don't want to resent Dawn. She won fair and square, and that's that. I should try to become friends with her instead of wasting lots of energy trying to hate her. _She thought.

After sharing stories about their adventures with Ash, Dawn began to share some as well. Dawn also told them a little bit about herself and to Serena's surprise, the two had a lot in common.

She started to think that things might not be so bad between the two of them and that they could get along.

_This will be interesting. _Serena thought.

* * *

Lumiose City Airport, Lumiose City, Kalos

June 16th, 2014, 2:00 PM

* * *

Paul POV

Kalos sure was an interesting place. Paul was here on a mission, though. Ash Ketchum was his target.

Paul had learned a lot from that boy. Ash had shown him that loving and caring for his Pokemon unlocked the true potential in a Pokemon, not Paul's harsh, cruel, and uncaring, yet more efficient methods.

It only took more time. That was what the past two years had been like. Treating his Pokemon like Ash treated his. It certainly was rewarding; it just took a lot of time.

The Champion League was coming up, Paul had already received his letter of acceptance for the tournament, and was on his way to tell Ash to go home and check to see if he got his as well.

The Champion League was in 6 months. That gave both of them six months to prepare for the final clash between the two to see who would earn the title they each rightfully deserved.

Paul had been disappointed when Ash fell to Tobias. Ash had admittedly done quite well, but it wasn't good enough.

Ash needed to rely less on his battling instincts and more on strategy. Ash had helped Paul unlock his true potential by teaching him to care for his Pokemon, one of the three things needed to unlock your true potential as a Pokemon trainer.

Now it was time for Paul to tell Ash what he needed to learn. Paul hated being indebted to someone, so he tried to return favors as quickly as possible, not that Ash would abuse this debt but still.

Cynthia had said that Ash and Paul would be ready for the Champion League in 5 years tops. That was 2 ½ years ago. There were only six months for the final preparations to be made.

_Are we really ready for this Cynthia? I know I'm pretty close, but is Ash? _I thought.

"I really have to get to the Pokemon League." I accidentally said aloud.

_Man do I hate traveling to different regions. All the people are different I guess different is good. But it's also annoying because I have to get used to it._

* * *

Entrance to Victory Road, Route 22, Kalos

June 16th, 2014, 8:00PM

* * *

Paul POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO THROUGH WITHOUT ANY BADGES!" I screamed at the guy blocking the way to Victory Road.

"I'm sorry sir, but rules are rules. If you can show me a letter of permission written by a league official or some other form of verification, I can let you through." The Guard said

sternly.

I just left after that because we were going in circles. I now needed to go to the nearest Pokemon Center, so I could call Cynthia and straighten this out.

_And this is why I hate to freaking travel._

* * *

_Mt. Silver Peak, Mt. Silver, Kanjoh Border/Indigo Plateau_

_July 17__th__, 2014, 7:30 PM_

* * *

_? POV_

_A man with a red hat and jet black hair sat on a rock on the very top of Mt. Silver. He had been training himself here for years. Very few people had ever reached him at this location. He had been watching the Kalos League unfold on his HoloCaster, which got surprisingly good reception even on the top of the Arceus forsaken frozen peaks of Mt. Silver._

_"They have finally come into contact." A voice said behind him._

_"Oh did they?" the man replied._

_"You may have been trying to stop fate from moving forward to protect them for this long. However, you can't do it anymore. All you can do is be there to help them when the time comes. The Wheels of Fate have been set in motion by Arceus. Nobody can stop them now." The voice whispered._

_"I've stopped them before, and I'll stop them again. You know I have the power to do that." The man replied with a snarl._

_"You and I both know you don't have the power to do it anymore. Look, the Chosen has grown up. You can end your self-imposed exile and return home. Train with the Chosen. Prepare for the coming battle. You know that is your destiny." The voice replied with great sadness._

_"I know, its all I can do now. I just, wish it didn't have to be this way." The man said as a tear ran down his face._

_"None of us legendaries do, we don't like placing the fate of the world in the Chosen's hands as it means we're in our darkest hour. However, we have no choice in the matter. All we can do is keep moving forward. You should go home now. They're waiting for you." The voice whispered again._

_The man nodded and turned to head toward the cave he had called his home for several years now. He grabbed his pokeballs, his bag, and a few sentimental items before locking up. He left his cave and jumped off the side of the cliff with a happy yell._

__Thank you, Mewtwo. ___He thought to himself._

_Mewtwo watched from a nearby peak as the man threw himself off a cliff. _

_"Show off." He said as he shook his head. The man released the dragon that was his ride home, and soared away from the snowy mountain range, toward a new dawn, a new destiny, and a new future._

* * *

**That's a wrap! Paul makes his appearance. He's going to play a big role throughout the story! He being one of the four-ish main characters. The last main character will be revealed in the next few chapters. A man is also returning home for the first time in approximately 15 years give or take. I hope you all are enjoying the story as I'm rewriting it!**

* * *

**See you guys next time on:**

**Master of the Champion League**

Chapter 6: Challenging the Elite

* * *

_MidnightExcalibur out._


	6. Challenging the Elite

Arc 1: End of the Journey

Mini-Arc: The Road Home

Chapter 6: Challenging the Elite

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at it's end. He's made it to the Finals, and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos, he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

The day I own Pokemon is the day Pikachu gets Volt Tackle back, sadly Game Freak still has the rights to Pokemon meaning I don't own it.

Paul: I don't know why he got rid of it in the first place.

Ash: Shut up!

Me: BE QUIET!

* * *

Slate Family House, Pewter City, Kanto

June 17th, 2014, 2:45 PM

* * *

Brock POV

My siblings kept chasing me around the house.

Once they finally settled down, I could only shake my head at their naivety and tireless energy. I remembered the days when I had that much energy.

I was a nineteen-year-old medical prodigy. I had recently gotten home from Kanto Pokemon Medical College (KPMC). I had just received my masters in Pokemon Medicine.

However, I wasn't going for my doctorate anytime soon. In spite of this, I had been offered many opportunities by various medical and professional research organizations.

I went into the living room and turned on the TV. The TV was currently tuned to the PNN (aka the Pokemon News Network).

PNN was a very informative channel compared to all the other news stations such as Fennekin News. I was about to change the channel when PNN began covering a story that made my heart stop. I saw the headline on the screen. KALOS LEAGUE FINALS INTERRUPTED BY TERRORIST ATTACK! I began to listen to the reporter.

_"We are reporting live from the Pokemon League in the Kalos region. Just hours ago the organization that was thought to be disbanded after it nearly caused the apocalypse openly attacked the Pokemon League. Team Flare attacked during the first Elite Four battle of this year's Elite Four challenger. It was revealed that Malva, the Fire-type Kalos Elite Four member was secretly a spy for the old Team Flare as well as the leader of the reborn Neo Team Flare that attempted to take over today." The reporter paused to take a breath._

_"The challenger and the winner of the Kalos League this year saved not only the rest of the Elite Four and the Champion of Kalos, but most of the innocents in the stadium. The challenger proceeded to fight Team Flare, and with the help of his Pokemon, took down the various executives and Malva herself in a 6v6 battle." The reporter paused for dramatic effect before continuing._

_"This boy was seventeen-year-old Ash Ketchum, a Kanto native who will do anything for a Pokemon in need. Some of his most recent daring exploits were stopping Team Flare from causing the Apocalypse, halting the destruction caused by a rampaging Garchomp in Lumiose City, during which he was hit with a powerful Hyper Beam, yet he managed to climb to the very top of Prism Tower. After he had calmed down the Garchomp, his Pikachu hit a weak spot on the platform and fell off the tower. Ash jumped off the tower after his partner without a second tho..."_

I turned off the TV before the reporter could finish.

_So this is what you get yourself into when I'm not around. I_ smiled as some thoughts raced through my head.

_I could take a break from college, I mean I'm not planning on getting my doctorate now. I was thinking about helping around the gym and the house, however, Forrest is managing the gym just fine, and my mother and father seem to have the house under control. I think I could manage another journey._

"That settles it. I'm coming Ash. I'll be there in Pallet Town when you get back, and nothing you can do will stop me from coming on your next journey." I said aloud.

"Brock dear, did you say something?" My mother called from down the hall.

"No, I didn't say anything Mom! Thanks for checking though." I replied.

_Alright, it's time to pack! Well, if my siblings don't get in the way. I_ began to laugh after that thought.

* * *

Pokémon League Stadium, Pokemon League, Kalos

June 18th, 2014, 12:00 PM

* * *

Ash POV

I stood in the arena facing Wikstrom. I had defeated the Water-type Elite Four Member Siebold with a nice clean sweep of half his team with Sceptile and the other half with Pikachu. However, I didn't have that much luck against Wikstrom, the Steel-type Elite Four Member. It was currently my Charizard versus his Aegislash.

_"Charizard! Get around behind Aegislash and use Flamethrower!" I yelled._

_Charizard was barely staying in the air, but at the same time, his Aegislash was just barely staying off the floor._

__Normally I would have told Charizard to use a Flame Charge to boost his speed. However, I'm afraid of Aegislash's King's Shield and if I get too close his Shadow Sneak. Shadow Sneak isn't a problem if I'm far enough away and don't give it a shadow to sneak through. ___I was being forced to think a thousand miles a minute. ___It actually wouldn't be a battle with an Elite Four Member if I weren't forced to think this much.__

_I then realized my mistake in ordering Charizard to use Flamethrower. The long tongues of fire that spewed from Charizard's mouth created a shadow on the ground that connected to Charizard's Shadow. I only realized this right before the move was used._

_"Aegislash, use Shadow Sneak," Wikstrom ordered._

_I recalled Charizard, already knowing what would have happened had he stayed out._

_"Ash has recalled his Charizard before an attack and has therefore forfeited the match. Meaning, the winner of this match is Wikstrom!" The referee declared._

_Wikstrom and I walked to the center of the field and shook hands._

_"Ash, that was a splendid battle. As you have beaten the league already, you have earned the right to challenge the Kalos Elite Four as many times as you wish, unless the Pokemon League Association decides that you aren't making any progress in which you will be forced to win a league tournament once again to challenge us." Wikstrom explained._

_"I see, thanks, Wikstrom," I said with a sigh. I then walked out of the arena with my head held high._

I didn't feel destroyed though, because I had beaten not one, but two of the Elite Four, and I won the Kalos League Tournament. It showed that I was growing as a Trainer.

I took my Pokemon to get healed up at the Pokemon Center. I knew I would find my friends there, so I didn't look for them.

It surprised me, though when Paul approached me.

"I wanna speak with you outside, do you have a minute?" He asked.

I nodded, and I walked outside the center with him.

I began to listen to him even though I was quite surprised he wanted to talk with me.

"Ash, I'm only gonna say this once. Cynthia and I both agree on this. You have two of the three things you need as a trainer to unlock your true potential. You helped me find my third "thing" so I'm here to tell you where/how to find yours."

_This information dumb left me feeling confused and like an idiot. ___Wait what is he talking about? What is this true potential?__

Paul continued ignoring the confused looks I was giving him.

"Pay attention to Dawn. Help her come up with combination moves. Make your own combination moves." He sighed when he realized he needed to go a bit more in-depth.

"Look, Ash, you need to become better at building a strategic team. Use type advantages, if you were fighting against a ground type and you had to choose between Greninja and Charizard, use Greninja! If you can develop the strategic part of your mind, you'll see things you normally wouldn't see. I suggest you go to Lance, Gary, heck even Professor Oak for tips on strategy."

"Um thanks Paul for the advice but I'm thinking about doing the Kanto Cir..." Paul cut me off before I could finish.

"Don't, when you go home you should have a letter waiting for you. It's an invitation to an exclusive tournament only for the best of the best. If it's not there yet, stay at home. Train with the Oaks. Don't go on another journey." Paul finished in a commanding tone.

Paul then began to walk away toward the mouth of the massive cave system that was Victory Road.

"Wait! I called. You aren't telling me enough information! What is this true potential? What do you mean I helped you find your third thing you needed. Lastly, what's this tournament?" I asked him.

Paul turned around, looked at me, and smirked. "Ash, the third thing I needed, was to be able to care for my Pokemon, to develop bonds between them and me."

He rolled his eyes before continuing. "I already had the battling instincts and strategy. The bonds between my Pokemon and I were the only things that were missing. You taught me back in Sinnoh what caring for your Pokemon can do. Now, you on the other hand already have the bonds and the instincts. You just need strategy."

He started walking backward as he finished telling me the things I needed to know. "Info about the tournament you will find out in time. I will see you soon Ash. Good job against the Elite Four by the way. I couldn't have done better myself." Paul finished his sentence, turned around, and sprinted away. He raised a hand to say good-bye as he left.

__I think I understand what he means, but what happens when you unlock your true potential? __I thought.

I walked into the Pokemon Center and thought about what Paul had said.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT ABOUT MY BATTLE!" I screamed.

* * *

Secret Base, Unknown Location, Sinnoh

July 18th, 2014, 7:30 PM

* * *

Director's POV

I turned off the replays of Ash Ketchum's Elite Four Challenge. I sat in a black velvet bathrobe in my leather chair behind my dark oak desk. I looked around at my bland white walls. _I need to redecorate my office. _My mind wandered back to Ash Ketchum. I was interested in the strength of his Pikachu. I found it amusing that he hadn't evolved it yet. Then my intercom began to beep, and my amusement faded.

"What is it, Astrid?" I asked.

"Director, the scientists wanted to report that they are currently finished with the initial testing of the development of Shadow Pokemon. Seven of the ten trials ended with success. They think that in approximately two weeks the technology we're using will be able to work on Legendary Pokemon, meaning we can continue to the next phase of project Distortion." Astrid reported.

"Very good Astrid. Keep me up to date on the successes and failures of the projects. Also, let the team working on all of this know that they're getting a raise, and the supervisor is being promoted." I said with a smile.

"As you wish my lord," Astrid replied. She turned off the intercom immediately afterward.

"Everything is going exactly as I planned. Soon, the entire world will know of us. And we will conquer everything." I yelled with an evil cackle.

* * *

**That's a wrap! Brock is back people! I felt like Paul needed to pay back Ash for what Ash had done for him, so he came to tell Ash what he needed to do to become stronger. By the way, you'll see what I mean by true potential. Oh, and the Director's plans are coming along. I've got plenty of things to throw at you guys. Just you wait.**

* * *

**See you next time on:**

**Master of the Champion League**

Chapter 7: A Party in Pallet

* * *

_MidnightExcalibur out._


	7. A Party in Pallet

Arc 1: End of the Journey

Chapter 7: A Party in Pallet

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at it's end. He's made it to the Finals, and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos, he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

* * *

I still don't own Pokemon. One day, one day I will.

Paul: Keep dreaming. All you plan to be is a lawyer, astrophysicist or a philosopher.

Me: SHUT IT YOU BLIMEY... Dang, he's right though.

Ash: What's history will you be teaching?

Paul: Your Mom's.

Ash: OK, THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! LETS GO 1v1 ME IRL BRO!

Me: WILL YOU TWO STFU! JEEZ! Trying to write here!

Brock: Ladies, ladies, you're all beautiful. Will one of you go out with me?

Everyone but Brock: NO!

Me: Croagunk now's your cue.

Brock: AGHHH!

* * *

Professor Sycamore's Lab, Lumiose City, Kalos

June 19th, 2014, 4 PM

* * *

Dawn POV:

Bonnie, Clemont, Ash, Serena and I walked through the city gate of Route 5 into Lumiose City, the wonderful City of Light. Well, when I say walked, I mean we dragged our feet. My feet were sore and blistered after we pulled off a journey from the Pokemon League to Lumiose City in a single day.

Bonnie and Clemont split away from us from the gate and took a right. I went with Ash and Serena to the left toward Sycamore's Pokemon Lab. Ash and Serena had stopped in front of the gate before we entered and Ash and Serena reminisced.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Just thinking about all the things that happened here," Ash replied.

"From meeting Fennekin and Greninja as a Froakie here to Ash stopping a rampaging Garchomp, which resulted in me meeting Ash again from childhood," Serena added.

"Yeah, those were some good memories," Ash stated. Then he caught up with me and smiled at me. "And I'm gonna make tons more memories with you, both of you." Then, he ran into the lab. Serena and I walked into Professor Sycamore's Lab after the sprinting Ash.

We were here to get our plane tickets to the Kanto region that Professor Oak had sent over. Bonnie and Clemont were currently on their way to their dad's mechanic shop to tell him where they were going. We planned to meet in front of the Lumiose Airport Hotel in 3 hours. We had an early flight tomorrow morning, so we were staying at the hotel that was adjoined to the airport.

The three of us got in the elevator and selected the third floor.

My first impression of the Kalos Professor, Augustine Sycamore, was mixed. I knew he was renowned for his extensive research on Mega Evolution. However, his personality wasn't very studious. In essence. He was a bit of a flirt. This was made perfectly clear when Serena and I walked into his office.

"Serena my dear, I didn't see you come in! You look lovely today! He turned to me. AND WHO IS THIS? Madam you... you.. you look absolutely beautiful. Will you be my..." Professor Sycamore didn't get to finish as he got send flying due to a Water Pulse from Ash's Greninja.

I was honestly very thankful for Ash for doing that.

"Professor, aren't these girls... a bit young for your tastes?" Ash asked gritting his teeth and cracking his knuckles.

The professor chuckled nervously. "Right you are Ash; I completely forgot that they weren't of age quite yet.

He had a point. Serena and I were only 16 which was under the age of consent.

Ash sighed and calmed down. "Professor, we're here for the plane tickets that Professor Oak supposedly sent over?" Ash said as he tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

Professor Sycamore straightened. "Yes that's correct, here you are Ash, five plane tickets to Kanto!"

"Thanks, Professor," Ash replied stiffly. He caught our eyes. His handsome amber eyes seemed to say: The moment we get out of here the better.

The three of us proceeded to say our goodbyes and headed out to the airport to meet with Bonnie and Clemont before our flight.

* * *

Above Ampharos Electronics Store, Lumiose City, Kalos

June 19th, 2014, 4:00PM

* * *

Clemont POV

Bonnie and I sat at our kitchen table with our father. He had been relatively accepting of the fat that we wanted to travel to Kanto with Ash. I had already set up Clem-bot to run the gym in my absence.

"Bonnie, go to your room and pack for a longer journey. You'll find a gift on your bed." My father stated.

"OOOOOOHHH YAY! A PRESENT!" Bonnie sprinted away to her room.

My father turned to me.

"Son, why do you look so down?" He asked me his face showing a look of concern. "Is it that Serena girl?"

Apparently, my face told him all he needed to know as he continued.

"Son, all you have to do is put yourself out there, have some confidence, and change up your wardrobe." He said with a hearty laugh.

"You think so dad?" I asked. I looked down at my blue overalls jumpsuit thing. "What's wrong with my blue overalls or jumpsuit or whatever you call it?" I said indignantly.

"They're just not something you wear to impress a lady. In preparation for this day, I bought you some new clothes. They're on your bed." My dad said with a smile.

"Oh really? Thanks, Dad!" I ran off to my bedroom to get the new clothes.

"Go get em, son! This Serena girl will fall head over heels for you!" I heard my dad yell.

In my room, I found a sleek orange windbreaker, a yellow t-shirt, and green cargo pants. Not the epidemy of style, however, it was much much better than my current outfit.

I walked downstairs after changing and packing the other new clothes my dad had packed for me. Downstairs I saw Bonnie holding a Pokeball with a lightning bolt seal on it.

I hugged my dad goodbye and thanked him for what he had done, then with Bonnie by my side, I walked out into the street to head to the hotel I was meeting Ash, Serena, and Dawn at.

* * *

Saffron City Airport, Saffron City, Kanto

June 20th, 2014, 1:00 PM

* * *

Serena POV:

The moment we landed in Kanto was the moment that Ash nearly exploded from excitement.

That morning, Bonnie, Dawn, and I had nearly caused us to miss our flight, but you know, a girl **CANNOT** be seen in public without make-up **(AN: As you can probably tell, this is a joke. My ex-girlfriend wouldn't leave the house without putting on make-up and would re-apply her makeup all the time. However, my current girlfriend doesn't wear makeup that often, so yeah. This was all made for the purpose of pointing out that Dawn and Serena are fashionistas etc. etc., please don't kill me)**.

The gang went to get their bags from baggage claim. Ash broke off because he hadn't checked a bag and he needed to make a call.

* * *

3 Bathroom trips, two make-up fixes and a dropped Pokegear later...

* * *

Ash had done it again, except this time in a good way. Ash had apparently called ahead to Professor Oak and had requested transportation from the airport to Pallet Town. The car soon arrived, and we loaded up.

Once we began to pull away, it hit me. "Where's Fennekin?" I asked.

Ash looked around the large van. "Hey, Pikachu ain't here either!" He exclaimed.

"Stop the van!" I yelled. We hopped out and ran back into the Airport.

We got really lucky seeing as Fennekin and Pikachu did the sensible thing and waited where we last were.

Now that we had them. We were on our way to Pallet Town.

* * *

Pallet Town, Kanto

June 20th, 2014, 3:30PM

* * *

Ash POV:

As the van came over the last hill, I nearly jumped out of it in happiness as my hometown came into view.

Seeing all the small farms and various small houses made me ecstatic. We stopped in front of my house. I threw open the car door, then Pikachu and I ran toward the front door screaming: "MIMEY! MOM! I'M HOME!"

As I ran inside, I was met with an uproar of "CONGRATULATIONS ASH ON WINNING THE KALOS LEAGUE!" I nearly got blown backward by the massive sound wave. Pikachu went tumbling out the door and into the grass in front of my house.

Standing before me were all my old traveling companions, the Oak Family and Tracey were there as well. All of them were wearing party hats and had other party stuff with them.

One traveling companion stood out to me in particular.

Brock, the brother I never had, was back and was here to stay, and celebrate of course.

"So Ash, can we get this party started?" Brock asked with a laugh.

"Sure thing Brock, sure thing," I replied with a huge smile.

Later on, I found some time to speak with my mother.

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate what you did. You gathered all of my old friends to celebrate this, and I could not be happier." I said with tears of happiness beginning to run down my face.

"Anything for my little Pokemon Master, now who wants cake?" my mom asked with a giggle as she pinched my cheek.

"MOM STOP THATS EMBARRASSING!" I shouted.

Of course, everyone laughed at me, then we all ate cake.

* * *

Cliff Overlooking Pallet Town, Pallet Town Outskirts, Kanto

June 20th, 2014, 5:45 PM

* * *

? POV

I watched a party take place down in Pallet Town. I honestly wished I could join in, but I wasn't ready yet. I heard footsteps approach from behind me.

"I had a feeling I'd find you up here." A man that looked strikingly similar to Gary Oak said solemnly.

"Greetings Blue, how are things."

"Same old, same old my friend. Why don't you join his party, it'll be fun." Blue asked.

"I'm not ready yet. Tomorrow. I'll introduce myself tomorrow." I said through gritted teeth.

"You're still feeling guilty huh. I understand completely. I'm only here because I had to drop something off at the Professor's Lab. I didn't even stop by to say hello to Gary. I'm just too busy a father. In any case, I won't tell you how to do your job. Just, don't be a stranger and vanish for years again ok?" Blue asked.

"You got it," I replied. I walked closer to Blue and gave him a bro hug before turning my back to him and facing the setting sun once again.

"Alright, Pidgeot, take me to Jubilife!" Blue shouted, he raised a Pokeball to the sky and had Pidgeot take him away.

_I'm so sorry, sorry that I have placed such a heavy burden on your shoulders because you have my blood. I don't know how you'll ever forgive me, all I can do is hope you'll accept my love, both of you. _I thought to myself as tears streamed down my face as I looked at the setting sun.

* * *

**Well, that's it. This was fun to write. I added a ton to what was already in this chapter. Some story development, Clemont got some new threads, Bonnie got a new Pokemon, I'll reveal it soon. I got some Geekchicshipping going. Brock and Ash are back together. Blue, Gary's father, is a busy man, and I'm setting up things. And yeah. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Master of the Champion League. **

**Ever forget your phone somewhere? That's what Serena and Ash felt when they left Pikachu behind. This story is honestly just starting out like we're only about 1/100 (approximate) of the way to completion. The story will likely be at least 100 chapters.**

* * *

**And it will continue next time on:**

**Master of the Champion League**

Chapter 8: A Fairy Dragon-Slayer Rises

* * *

_MidnightExcalibur out._


	8. A Fairy Dragon Slayer Rises

Arc 1: End of the Journey

Chapter 8: A Fairy Dragon Slayer Rises

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at it's end. He's made it to the Finals, and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos, he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

I still don't own Pokemon. One day, one day I will.

* * *

Ash: Wait, Dragon Slayer... As in a Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail?

Me: No...

Paul: Oh really? I wonder what type of Dragon Slayer we'd each be? I'd be an Ice Dragon Slayer.

Ash: OOOOH! I'D BE A FIRE DRAGON SLAYER!

Me: And I'd be a Lightning Dragon Slayer.

Paul: This is a reference to Fairy Tail right?

Me: Maybe...

Ash: ...

Paul: ...

Me: OK GEEZ IT IS.

Paul and Ash: Thank you.

Brock: They're gonna be at this for awhile, just start the chapter.

* * *

Ash's House, Pallet Town, Kanto

June 20th, 2014, 5:30 PM

* * *

Dawn POV

The celebration was over the top. That's all I have to say. Soda and homemade food came in a constant stream from the parents and Brock in the kitchen to the tables that had been set up outside for the celebration. The man of the hour, Ash Ketchum himself, sat at the head of the table, with a seat reserved for Professor Oak to his left, and to his right a seat for Delia. This had been done deliberately as they were the ones who caused Ash's journey to begin, had known him the longest, and were the only things preventing five girls from fighting for the seats next to Ash.

Everyone got their fill of the magnificent food being made by Brock; Even the Pokemon got rewarded for all their hard work with Brock's special Pokemon food.

As the dinner party died down, I was looking for an opportunity to speak with Ash. He had been surrounded by his old friends for most of the party... not that I was jealous or anything. Although, Misty and May were getting a bit too close for my liking. Iris stood off in the corner talking to herself, or maybe Axew, it was hard to tell.

In response to the girls, I made my move. A bold move, yes, but a good move all the same. In hindsight, it might not have been the best thing to do.

_Here goes nothing. _I thought with anticipation.

"Congratulations Ash. Here's my gift for working so hard this time, and for all the birthdays I missed." I said as I walked up to him, pushing a slightly clingy Misty out of the way.

The moment after I finished my sentence, I experienced the best 10 seconds of my life so far. I was kissing Ash, and he was... kissing back?

We pulled apart soon after that. Embarrassment turning both of our cheeks the color of a blood-red cherry.

I began to feel the glares of 4 teenage girls homing in on me. Have you ever felt a prickle on the back of your neck? Yeah, that feeling.

_I shouldn't be surprised, though. I just kissed the boy of their dreams, and he kissed me back! _I thought with a smile.

It hit me. _He just kissed back?! _I realized as a brief look of shock shot across my face.

I decided to move past that as I saw something sitting in a corner. The thing in the corner brought back so many memories of her travells.

_So that's what is gonna happen._ She thought smiling brightly.

* * *

Ash's House, Pallet Town, Kanto

June 20th, 2014, 8:30 PM

* * *

Ash POV

The party began to die down.

Some of us were staying at my house, while some were going to a hotel in Viridian City

I walked into my kitchen and saw a letter on my kitchen table. It had my name on it.

I was about to open it when I heard: " DAWN BERLITZ I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

I spun around to see who was challenging Dawn, and I was kinda surprised to see Iris standing glaring at her.

_I wonder what brought this on...it couldn't have been Dawn and I kissing could it?_

"One on One Dawn, you versus me. She said with a smirk. I got a new Pokemon while I was traveling and I want Ash to see it."

Dawn smirked back. "Alright, but I won't go easy on you."

Brock walked out to the tables from the kitchen having heard their conversation from the kitchen.

"As I'm done washing dishes, the adults insisted I come outside, so I'll referee for you two if you want me to." He offered.

"That would be great Brock! Thank you! They exclaimed in excitement.

"Wait, guys, I should get permission from my mother first," I said stopping them from turning my backyard into a barren wasteland riddled with craters.

"HEY MOM! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BATTLE OUTSIDE IS THAT OK?" I screamed.

"Yes dear, that's alright, just be careful!" Delia replied.

As Pokemon battles were awesome, especially those battles between a gym leader and a coordinator, almost everyone who was at the party came to the patch of grass we chose to have the battle on, as it was sure to be a pretty spectacular match.

* * *

Grassy Field, Pallet Town, Kanto

June 20th 8:40 PM

* * *

Brock POV

I stood on in the middle of the grass field Dawn and Iris were going to battle.

_I haven't seen Dawn battle in awhile. Let's see how much she's improved. _Brock grinned at this thought.

"This will be a one on one battle between Dawn and Iris. BEGIN!" I shouted.

"Go Gible! Iris yelled.

"Let's do this Togekiss!" Dawn shouted.

"Hah! A Togekiss? THIS IS GONNA BE REALLY EASY! GIVE EM HELL GIBLE!" Iris screamed.

I looked towards Ash for an explanation.

Ash laughed before speaking. "Iris has a bit of a foul mouth. Also, she's very loud and competitive."

Iris called out her first move. "GIBLE FINISH THIS UP IN ONE TURN! DRACO METEOR!"

"GIBLE BLE." **(EAT THIS!) **Gible roared.

"Togekiss, take it, then use the move we've been working on," Dawn said calmly.

"Toge Toge." **(Got it.)** Togekiss replied.

Togekiss took the Draco Meteor. It stood there in the same place it had been previously, and didn't have a scratch on it. Togekiss then responded with it's move.

"NOW! USE MOONGLEAM!" Dawn shouted. (Moongleam is a combination of Moonblast and Dazzling Gleam)

Togekiss summoned a mini-moon which functioned as a storage unit that absorbed the light of the normal moon, and channeled it into a beam of Fairy-type energy, however now Togekiss was feeding the moon-like receptacle additional fairy-type energy with Dazzling Gleam which got absorbed, which made the overall beam fired from the mini-moon stronger.

I didn't even need to watch the dust clear.

"Gible is unable to battle. Dawn and Togekiss are the winners of this match!" I declared.

* * *

Ash's House, Pallet Town, Kanto

June 20th, 8:50 PM

* * *

Dawn POV

Everyone watched as the Moongleam combination move I had created struck Gible. After Brock had called the match, I was asked how Togekiss took a Draco Meteor and didn't have a scratch, and what those new moves were.

"Dawn, correct me if I'm wrong but, Togekiss was recently reclassified as a Fairy/Flying type Pokemon correct?" Max asked.

"That's correct Max, and Fairy-type Pokemon are completely immune to Dragon-type moves. In fact, due to a heated battle with a really strong dragon type user in the Johto Contest Circuit, My Togekiss was given the nickname the Fairy Dragon Slayer." I replied.

Then everyone turned and began to walk back toward the house. Ash walked up and congratulated me for my efforts and how flawlessly I had pulled off Moongleam.

It was one of the best nights I had had in a long time. Little did I know, it was only gonna get better.

* * *

Lake Verity Shore, Lake Verity, Sinnoh

June 20th, 2014, 9:00PM

* * *

_Director's POV_

I looked out over the calm, deep blue waters of Lake Verity. _Very soon, I would do the same thing that Team Galactic had done a few years ago, except this time, it would only be a means to an end._

I looked up at the stars._ Project Distortion was only meant to disrupt the balance of the world enough to rouse it. After it was roused from its several eon long slumber, I would proceed to destroy the balance of the world completely, weakening it enough to dethrone it and let my Master take its place._

I smiled down at the water when I saw darkness radiating off of my body._ After my Master took its place. I would finally be able to revive the Path of Darkness, and reteach the power of Dark Aura to the world. This was why Shadow Pokemon _were_ necessary._

I growled as I thought about the Chosen On. _No matter how much he amused me, he followed the Path of Light. The Path of Light those silly Aura Guardians followed would no longer exist in the new world I would forge._

I laughed an evil laugh as I thought about everything that was going to take place soon. _Chosen One, you better be ready, for I am about to unleash forces the likes of which have never been seen before._

I then released one of my Pokemon and flew back towards the base.

* * *

_Ash's Bedroom, Pallet Town, Kanto_

_June 20__th__, 2014, 10:00PM_

* * *

Ash POV

The party had finally ended, and I was on my way up to bed when I remembered the letter on the kitchen table.

I grabbed the letter addressed to me from the kitchen table, bid everyone who was still there good-night, and headed to my room.

Once I got to my room, I tore open the letter and began to read:

* * *

_ Ash Ketchum,_

_You are formally invited to participate in the 2015 Pokemon Champion League. The opening ceremony is on January 2nd, 2015, at 10:00 AM on Victory Island. Victory Island is directly south of Kanto. A ferry that will transport you will arrive in Vermillion City at 9:30 AM every morning starting December 26th, 2014. Transportation will end on January 1st, 2015, meaning the last boat will leave port on December 31st at 10:00 AM. Registration for the league begins December 26th, 2014 at 12:00 PM, and ends January 1st, 2015 at 11:59 PM. Please bring this letter to the port to board the boat to Victory Island._

_Charles Goodshow_

_Pokemon League Association_

_President and Head of Organization_

* * *

After I read the letter three times, all the pieces fell into place. What Paul was talking about, all the news and rumors on TV that I had heard about some big plan the PLA (Pokemon League Association) had, everything, finally made sense.

_I've been accepted into the Champion League. Holy Arceus._

This was going to be hard to explain to everyone.

* * *

[**End of the End of the Journey Arc**]

* * *

**That's a wrap! Well that's the end of the 1st Arc. I hope this tied up the loose-ends and set the stage for what is going to go down. The Director isn't really a nice guy. Apparently he's a member of the group that opposed the Aura Guardians? Why am I asking you? I have no clue, I mean I already know what is gonna happen. Anyway, yes, if you skipped the beginning dialog, the Dragon Slayer thing was a reference to Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was my first anime and holds a special place in my heart (I totally don't own all the manga). In all honesty, I'd be a Lightning Dragon Slayer. Oh yeah, This marks the end of constant updates. I'll start doing once every two days, then twice a week, then once a week, and then every other week, as school gets harder. This could be subject to change. I just wanted to get the first arc finished and out quickly. Anyway. Hope you all enjoyed this.**

* * *

**See you next time on:**

**Master of the Champion League**

Chapter 9: Oak's Training

* * *

_ MidnightExcalibur out._


	9. Oak's Training

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Chapter 9: Oak's Training

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is over. He beat Team Flare but lost against Wikstrom. After Paul gives him strange advice about his "real potential" Ash heads home to find a letter waiting for him. Ash has been given an invitation to the biggest tournament in the decade. The Champion League awaits.

I don't own Pokemon. I never will.

* * *

[Start of the Road to the Champion League]

* * *

Ash's House Pallet Town, Kanto

June 21st, 2014, 11:30 AM

* * *

Ash POV

I was standing in the kitchen. Brock was pacing back and forth, Dawn was sitting at the kitchen table on her laptop, and everyone else... was just doing something.

Breaking the news about the Champion League shocked everyone. I for one was bouncing off the walls with excitement.

I knew I needed to train up all my Pokemon. I had six months until the tournament anyway.

_I should visit Professor Oak, shouldn't I? _I thought.

"Alright, guys I'm off to Professor Oak's Lab!" I called over into the living room where people were doing stuff.

"Yo Ash! Can I come too?" Said a new voice.

No way, was he here? _It can't be... I haven't seen him since the Silver Conference._

I walked in the living room where the voice had come from. Standing by the front door was a Pokemon trainer that looked a lot like me. He had a Pikachu on his left shoulder, just like I did.

Ritchie had arrived in Pallet Town.

* * *

Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto

June 21st, 2014, 12:00 PM

* * *

I knocked on the door to Professor Oak's Lab. I would have gone straight to the back where all my Pokemon were, but I needed to ask the Professor a few questions.

Samuel Oak answered the door with a smile. "Why hello there Ash! What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Professor... someone told me to go to you for advice about the Champion League. Could you help me out? I've been accepted and I was hoping to get at least a slight glimmer of what I'm up against as well as training tips from you." I asked pleadingly.

The Professor gave a short laugh before saying: "Of course Ash, my boy! I didn't become the Kanto League Champion and the Master of the Champion League for nothing!"

I could only stare blankly at Oak in shock.

_OAK WAS THE CHAMPION OF KANTO AND THE MASTER OF THE CHAMPION LEAGUE!? _I thought. _Now I know why Paul sent me to talk to him about this. Oak has been trained in so many different ways. Holy Arceus why didn't I ever think to ask him about these kinds of things?!_

My brain was still reeling when Pikachu came running in.

"Pikachu chu pi pika?" **(Hi! What did I miss?)** Pikachu said with a curious expression.

That was when I fainted.

* * *

Cynthia's Villa, Undella Town, Unova

June 20th, 2014, 12:30 PM

* * *

Paul POV

I stood in the living room of Cynthia's villa. The trip from Kalos to Unova had been a bit tough, but he was able to deal with it.

Cynthia had called me to this villa so she could speak with me about something.

I looked up as she entered the room. Cynthia was one of the few people I truly respect. _And to think that that goofy idiot is on this list as well._ I thought with a smirk.

"What are you smirking about?" Cynthia asked me.

"Oh, nothing... just wondering how Ash got on the list of people I truly respect," I replied.

Cynthia laughed lightly before responding. "I think it's because he's one of the few people who have ever beaten you."

I didn't have a response for this one, so I simply changed topics.

"Ok boss, why did you call me here? You said you wanted to talk with me." I said in my gruff, no-nonsense voice.

"Getting right down to business, are we? Cynthia asked. Well then, I want you to go to Pallet Town in Kanto to show Ash what happens when he unlocks his true potential."

I felt like I was about to cry. _NO! NOT MORE JETLAG! ANYTHING BUT THAT. GOD DAMNIT CYNTHIA I'M A POKEMON TRAINER NOT A MESSENGER SERVICE. _I screamed in my head.

I regained composure before replying to her.

"You're kidding, I replied. A week ago you didn't want me to say do anything but tell him how Ash could unlock his true potential. Now you want me to go show him what happens?"

"Yes, I do. Providing incentives will make Ash work harder. I've seen it. Cynthia said with a smile. To be honest, that was part of the reason why I came to this decision. The other part is that a new piece has joined the game. I didn't originally think he would interfere and show his face but it seems he will."

"Who do you mean by he?" I asked still really broken up about another jetlag inducing flight to Kanto.

When Cynthia answered my question I could only stare at her in shock.

"H-h-h-he is the one who beat your successor but didn't accept the title?!"

"Yes, that man was the one who defeated my master before I did. But he never accepted the title." Cynthia said stoically.

This was going to be interesting, especially if he was going to help Ash.

_He probably won't though. Being up on a mountain for several years with no human contact changes a person. But if what she says is true... Ash will become much much stronger than when we fought in the Lily of the Valley Conference. _I thought with a smile.

"Alright. I'll head there now." I said to my boss.

"Thank you, Paul. Good luck!" She replied.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

After Paul had left the room, Cynthia looked out her window and stared at the sparkling blue Undella Bay when some thoughts came to mind.

_I wonder if that lunatic will tell him? Will Paul finally learn the truth? Why he and Ash are two sides of the same coin? I gave them a hint when I said that. But the two must find their own paths. _Cynthia thought shaking her head.

* * *

Ash's Room, Pallet Town, Kanto

June 21st, 2014, 1:00 PM

* * *

Ash POV

I woke up in my room. Standing over me was Dawn and Pikachu.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in shock.

"Morning Ash, Dawn said. Everyone was really worried about you. You just fell unconscious after Oak told you something. Gary had his Electivire carry you back."

"Pika pikachu, chu pika pi." **(Oh yeah, there's someone downstairs that's waiting for you.)** Pikachu said.

"What? Mom made pancakes!? Awesome!" I yelled.

Pikachu just face-palmed.

I couldn't always translate Pikachu 100%, don't judge me.

"No Ash, Dawn replied with a laugh. I think he's saying that you have a visitor downstairs."

"Who? Ritchie? I already know he's here." I replied. By now I had gotten out of bed.

"Why don't you go downstairs and find out who it is," Dawn suggested.

"But wait, don't you know who it was?" I asked.

"Nope, I've been up here caring for you this entire time." Dawn replied.

"Alright, I said pulling myself out of bed. I'll catch you later Dawn."

Once I got downstairs, I looked around. There wasn't anyone new waiting for me. What had they been talking about?

"Oh, Ash! My Mom called. It's nice to see that you are awake.

She paused before continuing. "Someone was looking for you earlier. He said he would be waiting for you at the Professor's Lab!"

"Are you going to tell me who it is?" I asked.

"Nope, your visitor asked that their identity is kept a secret for now."

I sighed. "Ok Mom! I'll head over there now!"

* * *

Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto

June 21st, 2014, 1:30PM

* * *

Unknown POV

I watched Ash take his place across the field from Professor Oak. Oak was teaching Ash some new tactics for the Champion League.

I stood underneath a large oak tree; the summer sun was beating down on the field in front of me.

"_Are you going to go meet him?" _Mewtwo asked.

"Shut it Mewtwo. At least have the decency to appear before me." The man growled.

Mewtwo sighed. Then appeared. His light purple body taking on a deeper shade while he was under the cover of the shadows made by the massive oak tree's canopy.

"_I was ordered to watch over you as my duty as the only man-made legendary Pokemon. Arceus felt it would be the best way for me to learn to understand humans, and what do I get? A hermit who lives on top of the most secluded mountain in the entire world. Why couldn't you have lived somewhere cool like the Alola region? Get it? Cool, because Alola is hot?"_

"That was horrible. Now can you actually be quiet, I'm trying to watch them!"

"_Man, your sense of humor is absolutely terrible," Mewtwo said exasperatedly. _Then he froze. _"Someone is coming! I have to hide!" _And he teleported away.

Sure enough, just as Mewtwo had said, someone was coming. I heard a branch snap and I turned around to see a boy around Ash's age.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? I asked with a hiss.

The boy glared at me. "I'm in a horrible mood. I'm suffering from extreme jetlag and exhaustion. I am not someone you want to f*ck with right now. All I can tell you is that I was sent here to speak with Ash and also figure out what you are going to be doing."

My eyes widened. _It can't be... I haven't seen him in years. He really does have his mother's hair. _All of the thoughts in my head managed to settle for a few seconds.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll let you walk out with me when Ash's battle with Oak is over. I'd like to watch this."

The boy nodded and didn't say another word.

_Did he recognize me? _I wondered.

* * *

**That's a wrap! This chapter met the expectations I set for myself. The plot is getting thicker than maple syrup (I promise to never use that metaphor every again) and this story will just keep getting better and better (hopefully). Yup, Oak is a Master of the Champion League. Meanwhile, Paul has stumbled upon a very important person, and Mewtwo makes bad jokes. I think that sums things up quite nicely.**

* * *

**Next time on:**

**Master of the Champion League**

Chapter 10: True Potential

* * *

_MidnightExcalibur out._


	10. True Potential

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Chapter 10: True Potential

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is over. He beat Team Flare but lost against the Third member of the Kalos Elite Four. After Paul gives him strange advice about his "true potential" Ash heads home to find a letter waiting for him. Ash has been given an invitation to the biggest tournament in the decade. The Champion League awaits.

* * *

Ok, I know this chapter is **REALLY LATE**, I do have an explanation. I've had to work, and I've also had to do summer school work, and my AP US teacher loves to lay it on thick so yeah I'll try to do weekly updates until September. However, I don't wanna make any promises. That being said, I made up for this late chapter by making it EXTRA LONG! I hope you all enjoy it... and with that...

* * *

I don't own Pokemon. If I did Lucario wouldn't have died.

* * *

Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto

June 21st, 2014, 2:10 PM

* * *

Ash POV:

Oak was a tough opponent, well... his Dragonite was but same thing.

"Charizard use Dragon Pulse!" I called.

"Dragonite counter with Hyper Beam!" Oak shouted.

The two purple-blue beam attacks collided and created a sort of power struggle in which the two beams pushed against each other. This power struggle continued for a time before it resulted in a massive explosion.

Brock waited for the dust to clear before making the call.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Dragonite is the winner! Meaning the victor of this match is Professor Oak!" Brock announced.

"You did well Charizard. I said with a smile as I recalled him. Get a good rest."

"Thank you for battling me Professor!" I called across the field.

The Professor opened his mouth to speak, but another voice spoke first.

"That was a fine battle; not many Pokemon can stand up to Dragonite. However, you could have done better." Said a tall man with a red baseball cap.

He had ash black hair, black eyes, and a red jacket. His blue jeans were patchy and worn.

Behind him stood Paul in all his plum-headed glory.

Oak let out a squeak of surprise. "It can't be... Red?"

"Yep, its me! Red said with a grin. Sadly Reggie isn't here. If he were the entire family would be back together.

In a kitchen far far away, Reggie sneezed.

I looked back and forth between Professor Oak and Red.

"Professor, who is Red?" I asked.

Oak let out a slight cough before he answered. I couldn't read his current emotion because his facial expression was one I had never see him make.

"Ash... Red is your father."

I began to put the pieces together. Paul seemed to reach the same conclusion as I had at that exact moment.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" We shouted.

"Yes, Red said with a smile. You two are brothers. Actually, you're half-brothers, but you know same thing."

* * *

Mewtwo looked down at the small dots in the field below him. Using his psychic abilities, he was listening to the conversation through Red because of their link. Mewtwo smiled when Red told the boys the truth.

_Well then, I suppose I should report to Arceus that Red has stopped resisting. And then I can go back to my current task given to me, ensuring the seal on __**that **__stays in place._ Mewtwo thought. Mewtwo then spun around and teleported away.

* * *

Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto

June 21st, 2014, 2:30 PM

* * *

Paul POV

I was leaning against a wall inside Professor Oak's lab. I had just found out that Ash was my half-brother. I didn't know what to feel, I didn't know what to think, I just needed to get away.

_GAH STUPID EMOTIONS! I can't have emotions. I'm supposed to be the cool, stoic one!_ _If Reggie were here, he'd probably give me some stupid lecture about how emotions are important to growing stronger. Then again... after gaining the ability to connect on an emotional level with Pokemon I unlocked my True Potential so... I guess emotions are important. _I stopped having a monologue and focused on the task at hand.

I notified the Professor as to my whereabouts, then walked out of the building.

I stood out in the field behind Professor Oak's lab, sat down, and started watching Ash's Pokemon. Ash's Staraptor and his Unfezant soared around seemingly racing each other. Bulbasaur was negotiating a cease-fire treaty between Buizel, Totodile, and Oshawott.

I turned my head and saw Infernape was practicing his punches against some boulders Boldore was conjuring up from the earth with Rock Throw. Bayleef and Torterra were working on some new way to use Torterra's ability to eat an Energy Ball, and were trying to use it to enhance their Grass-type moves or apply the energy in some other form. Through the trees, I managed to make out Sceptile and Greninja who were both using blade moves to practice their swordsmanship.

_Even here at home, Ash's Pokemon are training themselves to be better for him. It just goes to show how good a bond he has with them._

I heard a branch snap behind me. I didn't even have to turn to know who it was. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to know why you're here. I could tell you didn't know you were my half-brother. Speaking of which, I don't know what I feel about this new "connection" between us." Ash laughed after finishing.

I sighed before replying. "Cynthia once said we were like two sides of the same coin. Although I didn't think the connection ran this deep." I said as I smiled wryly.

_I think I could get used to him being my brother. I could push him around some. _I thought.

"To answer your question as to why I was here, I paused. I'm here to show you what happens when you unlock your true potential."

I sent out my Aggron before he could respond. I pulled up my shirt-sleeve slightly to reveal the back of my left hand.

I pressed down on the rainbow colored tattoo of the Mega Evolution symbol that was on my hand.

"ALRIGHT AGGRON! LET'S DO THIS! MEGA-EVOLVE!"

"AGGGROOON!" **(AGGGROOON!)** Aggron roared.

Ash looked positively shocked. Pikachu fell off Ash's shoulder in a state of surprise.

"Pika Pikachu." **(Holy...shit.) **Pikachu barely managed to mumble.

Aggron returned to it's normal form. I smiled at the look of surprise Ash continued to give me.

"Ash, that is what happens when you unlock your true potential. You gain access to Mega Evolution without the need of a Key Stone and a Mega Stone," I paused to make sure he took it in before I continued. "If you can master this... you'll be able to have at least an advantage over many of the opponents you'll face in the Champion League." Ash nodded after this."

Ash jumped up and scared me so much that I fell onto the soft green grass.

"PAUL! I'M GONNA SEE YOU IN THE FINALS! AND I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" Ash shouted pointing at me.

I smiled at his outburst. I recalled my Aggron and stood up.

"I look forward to it Ash. But before I leave, I need to tell you something. You can't tell anyone about what I just showed you. Understand?" I stated firmly.

He nodded vigorously and acted like he was locking up his mouth and swallowing the key.

"Good, it was nice seeing you... brother," I said with a slight grimace. Holy Arceus I hate feelings sometimes.

Ash smiled. "It was nice to see you to Paul!"

"I'll catch you later Ash. Take care of yourself." I walked away after that, but not before waving my hand in farewell.

* * *

Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto

June 21st, 2014, 4:30 PM

* * *

Dawn POV

Ash had come back to the house from Oak's Lab with an expression that was almost unreadable.

Granted he had just met his father and found out that he had two half-brothers. Red had been the one to give that announcement. Ash wasn't able to speak at the time.

I picked up the pot that had all the potatoes in it and moved them onto the counter, where Delia was preparing to make mashed potatoes to go with the steak dinner they were having.

_I had no idea that Ash's family was this wealthy!_ I thought. High-quality steak was really expensive these days!

"Dawn, thanks for all your help. Could you tell Ash that dinner will be ready soon? Everyone is already outside." Delia said.

"Sure thing Ms. Ketchum!" I replied cheerfully.

"Oh and by the way... Delia looked around before continuing, almost as if she was checking to see if the coast was clear. I've always liked you the most, and if anyone should have him it's you! Serena was nice, but I could tell that you two are better together. So get him Dawn!" She said with a smile.

I began to blush after this, and there was no doubt about it. I said a brief thank you and left the room. On my way out I passed by Red. It seemed like he had been waiting to speak with Delia alone, so I just kept on walking toward the stairs that led to Ash's room.

I paused outside his door. _Does he want to see anybody right now? Should I bother him or just leave him be? _I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head and knocked on the Ash's door.

There was a long moment of silence, during which I let down my hair (Ash had always liked it better that way) before a quiet voice replied.

"Come in."

* * *

Ash's Room, Pallet Town, Kanto

June 21st, 2014, 4:45 PM

* * *

Ash POV

I lay in bed thinking about what Paul had said. I had always known that my strategies were unorthodox, some completely out of left-field. But there had been good ones as well. Paul was saying that I had to be more strategic than ever. If I did... I'd be able to use Mega Evolution, simple as that. I guess I could ask my father to help me.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

Dawn slowly opened the door, then walked inside. She looked beautiful; I always liked it when she let her hair down. I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Might I inquire as to why you are here Dawn?" I asked.

"I'm here to check on you, you just seemed off after this morning, depressed even. She replied. Also, to tell you dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

I looked up at her. She looked so beautiful, but the worried look on her face marred that beauty.

_Wait wait wait wait... hold up. Am I falling in love with her? I fell in love with her. GAH WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY?! _I screamed in my head.

"Pika Pika Pi Pi!" **(HA HA HA HAHA!) **Pikachu said with a snicker in response to the odd facial expression I was making.

"Dawn... are you ok? I asked. You seem worried, and if there's anything I can do I would like to help." I said quietly.

I sat up on my bed. I was about to stand and walk over when she approached me, pushed me back onto the bed, and began to make out with me.

Don't get me wrong; it was great. Dawn is an amazing kisser. How I knew this, I don't really know as I had never kissed anyone before. But I really couldn't focus on that quite yet. Training my Pokemon and learning strategies was key.

Dawn got off me, blushing like never before.

"Thank you, Ash, that really helped, She whispered. I'll see you downstairs."

She quickly left my room after that.

"What the hell was all that about!?" I exclaimed.

"Pi chu kapi, Pikachu. Pika Pi, chu Pika." **(I don't know Ash. I'll never understand women.) **Pikachu deadpanned.

I interpreted this as he had no clue, so I gave a response. "Well, a certain Buneary, Glaceon, and Sylveon may have something to say about that, Anyway, we might as well head downstairs for dinner Pikachu." I then left the room.

"PIKA PIKA PI PIKACHU CHU CHU PIKA PIKA CHU !" **(DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING THERE! IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY HOW MANY GIRLS DO YOU HAVE TRAILING YOU!) **Pikachu shouted angrily.

"If you don't hurry we'll use all the ketchup!" I called back into my room.

"PIKA CHU PIKA!" **(Like Hell you will!)** Pikachu shouted as he bolted after me.

_I then started to think about what I was gonna do training wise tomorrow. I wanna do some training tomorrow with Staraptor and Talonflame. As well as Gible and my other dragon friend. I wanna start creating combination moves with all my Pokemon. I smiled as I thought about all of them._

* * *

Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto

June 21st, 2014, 4:35 PM

* * *

Red POV

I stared at Delia in shock as she told me how she was kidnapped by an Entei.

We had been having a discussion about Ash's journeys. She had told me a lot, but she said I should ask Brock, Cilan, Clemont, and Ash. They would know better than she. I hated to admit it but it was true.

I had mostly been avoiding Ash because of the awkward situation I was put into. I should have expected as much. Granted I had just returned from training on that blasted mountain, told them all that Ash had two half brothers, and I wasn't very good at talking with people, to begin with.

I wasn't exactly Paul's father. Yes, I was Paul's biological father, but if you're looking for his true father... good luck finding him.

Paul's real father is the Pyramid King Brandon.

I was just the man who had donated the sperm to Paul's mother; Brandon was sterile. I didn't want to donate sperm as I feared that the child would be forced to do what I hade been doing for most of my life, but Brandon begged me to donate for them. He wanted a child with a great battling spirit, a caring soul, and a good heart. And so, Reggie was born.

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

Brandon and I had grown up together in Pallet Town, along with Gary Oak's father, Blue.

It wasn't until after I found out that I had gotten Delia pregnant with Ash that I ran away. I was ashamed that I had done it. I didn't want my child to share the same fate I had due to being a part of the bloodline of the Aura Guardians. Ash technically should never have happened or not yet at least. But in the end, I think it was a good thing.

Soon after I left Pallet Town in a self-imposed exile, Brandon found me. He asked me to donate one last time. His wife wanted to have a second child.

I refused at first, but Brandon offered me a wager. Six on Six battle, he wins I donate sperm to his wife a second time. I win, he'll never approach me about the subject again. He swore that he wouldn't tell anyone where I went either.

It all came down to our last two Pokemon: Charizard Vs Charizard.

Our starter Pokemon were about to battle it out, but I had something he didn't: Mega Evolution. Or at least I thought I did. It shocked me when he lifted up his shirt sleeve and pressed down on the Mega Evolution symbol tattooed onto the back of his right hand.

My Mega Charizard X vs. his Mega Charizard Y.

I started off by having Charizard use Dragon Dance to boost his strength and speed, but Brandon predicted my move and had his Charizard use Dragon Pulse. Brandon's Charizard managed to do some damage with Dragon Pulse. But I ordered my Charizard to use Thunder Punch and with the small amount of lag that came with using a beam attack, allowed my Charizard to get up close to Brandon's. Then it became a close range battle. After several punches, beams, blasts and claws were exchanged it came to one final move. I commanded my Charizard to use Flare Blitz, but Brandon topped me. Brandon's Charizard used the Fire-Type version of Hyper Beam that was exclusive to the starter Pokemon of each region. His Charizard used Blast Burn, and it was a Blast Burn the likes of which I had never seen. I watched my Charizard get enveloped by the flame and simply waited for everything to settle. The flames melted a great deal of the snow on the mountain top, which made me worry a little bit about my cave since it wasn't exactly floodproof.

After the epic battle, after all the dust settled, I already knew who had won. The member of our trio, the Pallet Three, who was always last, always at the bottom, was at last the victor.

Brandon had finally defeated me.

Like I said I would, I donated sperm to Brandon's wife Alice so that she could give birth to Paul.

After doing so, I returned to Pallet Town one last time to witness the birth of my son, Ash, before leaving on my journey.

* * *

I watched Ash walk into the kitchen. I could tell he had a lot of questions.

I collected my thoughts before speaking.

"Ash, starting tomorrow, you can come to me for training advice. I'm going to be staying here in Pallet Town until the tournament starts."

He looked at me in shock; it was almost as if I read his mind.

Admittedly I had read his mind; it was one of the many things aura allowed me to do. Especially since I was a descendant of Sir Arron himself.

But that is a story for another time.

* * *

Secret Base, Unknown Location, Sinnoh

June 21st, 2014, 12:10 AM

* * *

Director POV

"Sir, our spy has reported in. Red has told the Chosen that he is their father." Astrid said with a stoic face.

"Hm, it happened a bit earlier than I expected but nevertheless, I had predicted that this would occur soon. Is that all Astrid?"

"Yes my Lord, it is," Astrid replied.

"Remember Astrid, I said with a change in tone that became so cold it seemed like the room was encased in ice. You aren't supposed to call me Lord right now, once we're at Phase Three that shall be appropriate. Until we've overthrown the harsh illuminating light that the Aura Guardians upheld through the wars to this very day, then you can call me by my old name."

"Y..y...yes...S..s...sir," Astrid squeaked.

"That'll be all!" I said with a cheerful grin that was so bright it was terrifying.

Astrid couldn't have left the room faster.

* * *

**That's a wrap! WOW! So much happened in that chapter! Ash's father has been revealed, which in turn makes Paul and Reggie Ash's half-brothers. I showed what I meant by True Potential. Mega Evolution without a Key Stone and a Mega Stone, pretty cool right? Same one Mega Evolution per battle rule and if a Pokemon doesn't have a strong enough bond with its trainer it will go berserk like Korrina's Lucario when she used Mega Evolution. The Director is up to something; however, the Third Phase of his plan is far away. You'll see how that plays out eventually. See you guys next time!**

* * *

**Next Time on:**

_Master of the Champion League_

Chapter 11: Battle of Coordination

* * *

_MidnightExcalibur out._


	11. Battle of Coordination

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Chapter 11: Battle of Coordination

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

_Underline and Italics: Flashback_

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is over. He beat Team Flare but lost against Wikstrom. After Paul gives him strange advice about his "true potential" Ash heads home to find a letter waiting for him. Ash has been given an invitation to the biggest tournament in the decade. The Champion League awaits.

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Grassy Field behind Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto

June 27th, 2014, 6:20 PM

* * *

Brock POV

The past week had been nothing but training, day in and day out. Ash had battled Misty, Ritchie, Gary, May, Barry, Iris, Cilan, and of course, me. He had constantly switched between his Pokemon to give them lots of training experience.

* * *

"_Volt Tail Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Extreme Tail Pikachu!" Ritchie shouted. The two attacks collided in a high-speed tail-sword-thing battle that made sparks fly everywhere before Ash's Pikachu finally overpowered Ritchie's Pikachu due to the exhausting amount of speed that was required to pull of Extreme Tail. "Ritchie's Pikachu is unable to battle. Meaning Ash's Pikachu is the winner!"_

"_Blaziken is no longer fit to battle due to Hawlucha's devastating Flying Press. Which mean's Ash's Hawlucha is the winner of this match!"_

"_Simisage has been defeated by Noctowl's incredibly powerful Aerial Ace. Another win for Ash."_

_Buizel stood glaring at Barry's Empoleon and fell to one knee. However, it stood up again and taunted its opponent. It's opponent fired another Hydro Cannon. However, Buizel dodged out of the way and used the combination move it had come up with: Sonic Jet (Sonic Boom + Aqua Jet) which gave Aqua Jet even more piercing power due to increased speed. Because of this Buizel struck Empoleon with such a strength that Empoleon fell to its knees in defeat. "Empoleon has forfeited the battle, meaning Buizel is the winner. Buizel then began to glow, and Buizel evolved into Floatzel._

"_Steelix you're up," I yelled. I stared down Ash. Ash smiled and tossed a Pokeball. "Tauros #23 let him have it!" Ash shouted excitedly. Tauros #23 used a devastating earthquake to take out my Steelix, and I begrudgingly accepted defeat._

* * *

I returned to present time deep in thought. Ash was becoming more and more strategic, even though he had only been training for a week. By now, the only people who could beat him were me, Gary, Barry, and Ritchie. Dawn could still hold her own but still would be taken down.

Right now Ash was battling Gary, and I was the ref.

After the smoke cleared from a massive explosion I called the results of the battle.

"Electivire is unable to battle! Heracross is the winner!" I called out.

_Time to treat Heracross and Electivire's wounds. This is going to be fun. _I thought.

* * *

Grassy Field behind Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto

June 27th, 2014, 6:30 PM

* * *

Ash POV

After Brock had taken our Pokemon, I walked across the field to Gary. He didn't look too sad about the loss, in fact, he was smiling.

"I don't know how you do it Ashy-boy. But you have made leaps and bounds in your training over this week." Gary said with a huge grin.

He and I both turned toward the sunset. "I don't know how either Gary, I seriously don't know how." We stood there and watched the sun set over Pallet Town, just like we used to as kids. Gary sighed, and I noticed the sad expression he was wearing. I had an idea of what he was thinking. There used to be a third person who watched the sunsets with us. However, she moved away a long time ago. Gary changed into an arrogant jerk after she left and only matured after I finally beat him in Johto.

Dawn walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder knocking me out of my daze.

"Hey, Brock sent me to tell you that Heracross is finished healing. Dawn then turned toward Gary and said, Electivire isn't quite finished but Brock was hoping you could come help him."

Gary nodded, "Alright Dawn, I'll head over there. Thanks for telling me."

I watched Gary walk back toward the Lab, then turned to Dawn.

"Let me guess; Brock doesn't need any help. You just made an excuse to get rid of Gary." I stated.

Dawn laughed at this, before nodding.

"So, I'm assuming you want to battle?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded again before speaking. "I don't think we need a ref, do we? Or are we still too childish to be mature adults and admit defeat." Dawn asked.

"Nah, I don't think we need a ref, I confirmed. So, 1v1?" I questioned.

"Sure, let's get this started!" Dawn walked to her side of the field.

"Alright, Ash! I've been training just for this!" She called across the field.

"Okay, Dawn! I'm gonna give it my all!" I shouted.

"GO TOGEKISS!" Dawn shouted. Dawn's facial expression showed how concentrated she was.

"Go Goodra!" I called out with a calm face. Goodra had come to rejoin me right when the Kalos Pokemon League began and then stayed with me from then on.

Both Pokemon were glaring angrily at each other.

_Wait when did she get Togekiss from Princess Salvia? I might as well scan it with the Pokedex._

I held up my Pokedex to Togekiss.

Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokemon. This Pokemon visits peaceful regions, bringing them gifts of kindness and happiness.

I skimmed through the rest of the entry.

"Hah! You can't win Ash! Dragon-types can't hit Fairy-types you know that. You have a Fairy-type of your own." Dawn taunted.

"Oh yeah? Goodra use Ice Beam!" I shouted. Goodra fired a long beam of ice toward Togekiss.

"Togekiss, I'm feeling lucky today. Use Metronome!" Dawn said with a cocky grin.

Metronome turned out to be Protect, stupid fricking Protect.

Goodra's Ice Beam was blocked by Togekiss's Protect.

"GOODRA!" **(LUCKY JERK!) **Goodra roared at Togekiss.

Togekiss just stuck it's tongue out at Goodra, enraging Goodra.

I sighed. _This is going nowhere. _"I was hoping we wouldn't have to use this. I developed this combination move just to get rid of Fairy-types.

"GOODRA USE SLUDGE RUSH!" I roared. (Combination of Sludge Bomb + Dragon Rush)

First Goodra created a giant ball of toxic sludge that floated in the air. Then a thick aura of dragon-type energy coated Goodra. Goodra launched himself through the ball of sludge gaining a coating of poison over his Dragon Rush and flew toward Togekiss.

Dawn, realizing the threat that this attack posed, quickly ordered Togekiss to use Moon Gleam. Moon Gleam was fired at Goodra. The combination of the two attacks caused a massive explosion of sparks as the fairy type energy burned away the outer coating of poison. This was exactly what I wanted. Goodra deactivated the Dragon Rush right in front of Togekiss. Sludge Rush was used to get in close; now victory was in my grasp.

"Goodra use close range Sludge Bomb!" I shouted.

Goodra launched the sludge bomb directly at Togekiss, sending the Jubilee Pokemon sprawling on the grassy terrain it had been fighting on, completely unconscious.

Dawn recalled Togekiss and approached me smiling. "That was great Ash! You have really have improved. I may have to start taking tips from you as that looked like a really good contest strategy." She said with a wink.

I rubbed the back of my head with embarrassment. The truth was I had figured out that technique due to the practice I had had with Buizel's Ice Aqua Jet that Dawn had worked on with me.

I thought back to the promise I made myself in Sinnoh and finally decided it was time, especially due to all the recent advances Dawn had been making with me recently. "Hey, Dawn I wanted to ask you something." I started off before I was interrupted.

"Ash, I need to talk with you. It's urgent!" Gary yelled as he ran up to me and yanked me away from Dawn. I could only struggle in vain as he pulled me into the woods nearby to talk in private.

Dawn shook her head and walked back toward Oak's Ranch.

* * *

Pallet Woods, Pallet Town, Kanto

June 27th, 2014, 8:00 PM

* * *

Gary POV

I sat in silence as Ash said the words I never expected to hear.

"GARY WHAT THE F*CK COULD BE SO IMPORTANT THAT IT TOOK PRIORITY OVER THE PERFECT MOMENT THAT I WAS GOING TO USE TO ASK OUT DAWN?!" Ash screamed.

I let those words sink in. Ask...out...Dawn... I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Ash in a bear hug. "ASHY-BOY YOU'RE GROWING UP! YOU WERE GONNA ASK OUT A GIRL!" I said with teary eyes.

"Yeah yeah I get it. Now, what the hell did you want to tell me?" Ash said breaking free of the rib-crushing embrace.

"Oh yeah... so I got a letter and an invitation. I've been invited to do research on Mega-Evolution in the Kalos Region." I told him.

"Gary that's awesome! I still don't see why you needed to talk with me about this secretly but still that is amazing!" Ash said beaming.

Then I held up a necklace. "This was inside the letter. Do you recognize it?" I asked him.

Ash's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**THAT'S A WRAP! Hah! A decent cliffhanger if I do say so myself. So I think this was a pretty good chapter. I'm not the best at writing battle scenes, but I think I did ok? Let me know if you have any suggestions on maybe what I could do better. Also, I wanted to ask for other opinions about whether or not I was going too fast for the romance with Ash and Dawn. Don't worry I have a pairing for Brock and well... sort of Paul. And Gary as well. Anyway, I hope everyone is super hyped for Sun and Moon! See you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Next Time on Master of the Champion's League:**_

Chapter 12: The Pallet Three

* * *

_MidnightExcalibur out._


	12. The Pallet Three

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Chapter 12: The Pallet Three

_Italics:_ Thoughts

"_Italics": _Telepathy

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is over. He beat Team Flare and Malva but didn't have enough strength to beat the entire Elite Four. After Paul gives him strange advice about his "true potential" Ash heads home to find a letter waiting for him. Ash has been given an invitation to the biggest tournament in the decade. The Champion League awaits.

* * *

Pallet Woods, Pallet Town, Kanto

August 20th, 2004, 12:30 PM

* * *

No POV

Three seven-year-olds ran through the woods together laughing happily. Two boys and one girl. The older boy had spiky auburn hair with brownish eyes; the younger boy had amber colored eyes and raven colored hair. The girl had long caramel brown hair and emerald green eyes. The three were the best of friends and were considered the Pallet Three.

Whether it be pranks or adventures, the three always did it together. However, this all changed one fateful day.

The raven haired boy was leading the other two to a clearing in the forest where they wanted to have a picnic. The clearing was about 20 ft in diameter and was perfectly shaded by the canopy of the trees that surrounded it. A small stream ran through the far side of the clearing. Once they got there, the girl put the picnic basket down and auburn haired boy spread out the picnic blanket. There was a perfect breeze blowing through the trees. Up in a tree nearby, a Pidgeotto was feeding two baby Pidgeys in their nest.

The Pallet Three enjoyed the lunch their moms had packed for them (or in the auburn haired boy's case, his sister as his mother had died shortly after his birth) when the raven haired by looked up in surprise. They cracked jokes and started to plan their next prank. The Auburn haired boy and the girl both reached for some more food in the picnic basket and blushed as their hands touched. Their embarrassment was broken by the raven haired boy suddenly jumping up and looking all about the clearing.

"Did any of you hear that?" He asked.

"No what did you hear?" The other two asked.

That's when a massive Ursaring burst out of the trees. It lurched forward toward the girl. It roared right when it got in front of her. Then right before it swiped her with her claws, the older boy pushed her out of the way and got scratched in her place. Then the raven haired boy screamed. "GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" His eyes glowed a brilliant shade of blue, and he rushed forward and struck the Ursaring with the palm of his hand. The attack shouldn't have done much damage. However the Ursaring got sent flying from the strike. After flying through three tree trunks, it was knocked unconscious.

The raven haired boy turned around and saw the state his best friend was in. He saw the girl began to cry. This scared even him as she was normally the levelheaded one of the Pallet Three. "Go get help!" The boy yelled.

The girl wiped her eyes and looked at the raven haired boy struggling to find words at first when she saw his glowing blue eyes. "But what about...?"

The boy cut her off. "If you don't go get help it won't matter. We're wasting time! Now GO!"

The girl ran back toward Pallet Town.

The raven haired boy pulled the older boy into his arms and screamed his name. As he screamed his name a blue glow surrounded them. Finally the raven haired boy stopped screaming and passed out. The blue glow faded and, the clearing went silent.

Twenty minutes later, the adults arrived. The raven haired boy lay unconscious next to the auburn haired boy. The girl shouted, "hurry, he's bleeding!"

To the shock of everyone though, the Auburn haired boy didn't have a single scratch on him. The adults got the authorities involved, and the two boys were brought back to Pallet Town. The girl never left the auburn haired boy's side while he slept. In the end, it turned out the one who was worse off was the raven haired boy. He was brought to a hospital in Viridian after it was figured out that he had broken his right arm and had somehow deoxidized a lot of his red-blood cells. Afterward, the boy's mom sent a letter to his father, asking him to come back home one more time to prevent something like this from ever happening again.

After some investigation, it turned out that the Ursaring wasn't able to find food for its starving cub, and so it was doing everything it could to provide for its child. Nobody could figure out what had caused the injuries to the Ursaring, nor the injuries to the raven-haired boy. Those were just a few of the consequences. Another was still to come.

* * *

Pallet Town, Entrance to Route 1, Kanto

September 10th, 2004, 9:00AM

* * *

No POV

The last consequence of the incident in the forest was one of the Pallet Three moving away for good. The only female of the Pallet Three was moving away. The Auburn haired boy walked up to her, hugged her, and pulled out a box, and gave it to her, then ran away. The raven haired boy had suggested to the auburn haired boy that he get her something. The raven haired boy had already said goodbye to the girl as he was still stuck in the hospital for a week.

The raven haired boy's father turned up, and after much discussion with the boy's father, he placed the boy's latent ability's into a dormant state, and prayed that he would never have to reawaken them again.

These events lead us to where we are now.

* * *

Pallet Woods, Pallet Town, Kanto

June 27th, 2014, 8:00 PM

* * *

Ash POV

"It's the necklace... that you gave to her." I whispered.

"Yeah, and that can only mean one thing, she is there." Gary added.

I looked around. This clearing seemed very familiar.

I held my head, vague memories started coming back to me.

An Ursaring, Gary being injured. And and... I couldn't remember the rest.

"Does this clearing seem familiar to you?" I asked Gary.

"Hmmmmm... no I don't. Maybe you're just imagining things." He replied.

"I guess so." I conceeded.

"Well then, I guess you have your work cut out for you. Off to Kalos." I said with a smile.

"Yep, I'll let you know whatever happens. Catch you later Ashy-boy. My flight leaves in the morning." Gary said with a smile. He walked up to me, gave me a brohug, and walked away.

_I need to figure out what I wanna do as well. There is only so much training I can do here in Pallet Town._

I turned and walked back toward the lab.

* * *

Secret Base, Unknown Location, Sinnoh

June 27th, 2014, 11:30PM

* * *

Director POV

I picked the phone up right before it rang. "Yes, what is it?" I asked.

My son's voice could be heard on the other side. "Father I have discovered the first orb, what do you want me to do with it?"

"Bring it in Zaden, I'll need it for the next phase of the plan, we'll have a replica made in order to continue with Operation Distortion."

"As you wish Father." Zaden whispered.

"Good job Zaden, you did just as well as I would have. I look forward to your report when you return."

"As you wish father."

I hung up the phone.

_Maybe I should hire the so-called Legend Catcher for the last phase of the plan. I'll know where to find him since I already know where he'll be in January. _

I then turned my laptop back on and went back to reading.

"Oooh Gray and Juvia. That sounds like a ship sailing chapter if I heard one. OH HOW I LOVE GRUVIA!" I said.

Astrid's voice came over the intercom.

"Sir, your part hasn't ended yet."

"OH CRAP! OOPS."

* * *

Ash's House, Pallet Town, Kanto

July 15thth, 2014 9AM

* * *

Brock POV

Most people who had been around for the celebration a few weeks ago had left. Ash had beaten everyone so many times he wasn't improving anymore.

I had just sat down at the table for breakfast when Ash spoke.

"I'm leaving Pallet Town to go train elsewhere." Ash said suddenly.

Admittedly, I was waiting for this day to come. Ash could only grow so much while staying in Pallet Town. I had seen him packing his backpack the night before, and had watched him switch around a few of his pokemon.

Nobody around the table could say anything. I then began to chuckle.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to announce you were going on a journey." I said with a laugh.

Ash frowned. "Am I really that predictable?"

Dawn managed to speak: "It depends on what were talking about. If it's about battling, you always do something that's completely out of left field. But other things aren't as hard to predict." Dawn began to grin.

"I'm assuming you're going as well Dawn?" I asked.

"You 'betcha Brock! It'll be just like the old days!" Dawn said with a laugh.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! FIRST OFF! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT GOING WITH ME!" Ash exclaimed.

"Honestly honey, it would be good for you three to go traveling again." Delia said after swallowing the the last of her breakfast.

"AGGGGH! I need time to think." Ash shouted and he stormed out of the house.

"Pika pi... chu?" **(That went... well?) **Pikachu said with a confused expression.

"Just give him time, Red said as he walked into the room. He'll come around eventually."

"Alright, Dawn, I think we should start packing." I said with a grin.

"Actually Brock, I need to speak with you, come with me." Red said.

I then followed him outside.

* * *

Viridian Forest, Kanto

July 15th 2014, 1:00 PM

* * *

Ash POV

I had been walking for some time. I had walked through Viridian City and into Viridian Forest without really even meaning to. _I don't want them to be hurt if they come along. It would be nice to journey with Dawn as it would give me more opportunities to ask her out. I just don't know what to do._

I came to a stop in the middle of a clearing. _Maybe if I meditate I'll figure out what I'll do about Brock and Dawn._

I closed my eyes and tried to do what I had learned back in Rota. _Focus on your surroundings. Feel the life that flows through everything._

I had nearly reached the point where I was able to achieve complete equilibrium in my mind when heard the cry of many Pokemon.

I didn't even have the time to dodge before I was hit by a massive red, yellow, white, and brown blur.

The blur roughly deposited me on the ground.

"PIDGEOTTTTTT" **(BOUT TIME YOU CAME BACK!)** Pidgeot squawked.

"Oh my Arceus! Pidgeot! I'm so sorry I never came back! I just thought you might be happy among your new flock. I didn't want to take that from you!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Pidg pidge pid geo." **(It's ok Ash, Thank you.)** Pidgeot replied.

"So uh, what's new?" I asked timidly still upset with myself that I never came back for Pidgeot.

"Pidgeo geo geot Pidge." **(There are now several Pidgeot in our flock so I can rejoin you.) **Pidgeot answered.

"There are now Fearow in your flock so you can rejoin me?" I asked in surprise. I looked around. "I don't see any Fearow. I do see some other Pidgeot however."

Pidgeot facepalmed. She forgot that Ash wasn't able to fully understand Pokemon. Ash had always been able to do a decent job of guessing what his Pokemon were saying, but sometimes it wasn't perfect.

* * *

We just sat there together surrounded by her flock with me telling stories about my journeys with some meditation here and there until the sun had begun to set. I had had enough time to think. I had made my decision. They could come along.

* * *

"Pidgeot can I get a ride home?"

Pidgeot looked down at me and nodded. I got up on his back and we flew toward Pallet Town.

_Well guys, looks like we're going on another journey together. The three of us and our Pokemon._ I thought.

* * *

Secret Base, Unknown Location, Unknown Location

July 15th 2014, Unknown Time

* * *

Director POV

"How long until we're ready to launch the operation Distortion?" The Director's commanding voice echoed in the large room.

"Not long sir. Your c...son is on his way with the last orb. Afterward we just have to make the final replica as the real ones will be needed for the next phase." Four voices responded simultaneously.

"I sure hope so. So far you four have proved to me the worth of saving you from the International Police back in Kalos. I hope this continues." He said with a twisted grin.

"Yes sir." The Four Scientist-Freakshows replied.

* * *

Tower of Mastery, Shalour City, Kalos

July 5th, 2014, 11:30 AM

* * *

Unknown POV.

I looked out toward the sea from the balcony at the top of the tower. Korrina rolled up to me from behind.

"So the one you've told me all about is finally coming. I can tell you're excited. I hope he noticed that you really give off some feminine charm." Korrina teased.

"Oh shut up." I laughed. My emerald green eyes shone with excitement.

I stared out at the horizon looking forward to what was coming next.

* * *

**That's a wrap! I hope you liked this one. There was a lot of jumping through time, I know. It's pretty obvious that the three in the beginning are Ash, Gary, nd their friend. Ash has extremely powerful Aura. Red wasn't entirely truthful about never coming back. And yeah I thought that Ash having to use his aura to unintentionally heal Gary should take up life energy as he was untrained. And because he used up life energy I thought the only way to show this in a medical form was to basically have his red-blood cells lose all their oxygen, essentially killing them. And Operation Distortion is getting close to being complete. Also Pidgeot returns. Lastly, The Director is a Fairy Tail fan, I had to give him a hobby (and breaking the 4th wall is fun). Speaking of the 4th wall. I have completely cut out an entire arc having to do with breaking the 4th wall and a Palkia, it came to Ash deciding he had to leave Pallet Town, but in a different way. Maybe I'll make a side story showing what could have been. Anyway I think that covers everything, I'll see you guys next time.**

* * *

_**Next time on:**_

_**Master of the Champion League:**_

Chapter 13: Departure

* * *

_MidnightExcalibur out._


End file.
